The Legendary Sannins' Reunion
by Lovely-Viper-Venom
Summary: Orochimaru makes a bet with Tsunade...and loses! Now, he must not only make good on his promise of a temporary ceasefire, but spend two weeks' time with Tsunade and Jiraiya! After everything that had happened, can they get along for 2 weeks?
1. Making a Bet

This chapter is rewritten! Well, some parts are. Anyway, I hope this story will be liked. I am sure to install drama, but also comedy and other things! Looking forward to reviews! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Making the Bet**  
It was high noon in Konoha. A few clouds marred the sky, and a chilly autumn wind swept through the large village. Still, a light warmth could be felt from the bright sun. It was the only comfort Tsunade could find from the outside as she pulled her green jacket tight around her. It was only a few nights ago a certain "snake" found his way into her bedroom. Of course, he wouldn't leave till he was heard out. Tsunade let her former teammate state his business with her. She was shocked to learn he wished to make some compromises with her! However, she would have to meet him and be alone in order for these negotiations to proceed. Reluctantly, the new Fifth Hokage agreed. _Tsunade-hime, I am putting the offer of a ceasefire on the table as a "card" of mine...and I am serious about it. Akatsuki are advancing too much and worrying me. They're a threat to BOTH of our countries...that's why a ceasefire may be in play. _Should she have believed his honeyed words and come here to these desolate skirts of Konoha? What he had stated about the Akatsuki did make perfect sense when analyzed. Still, trusting a man like Orochimaru...

"Tsunade-hime...you're late."

The blonde woman spun around to meet the raven haired snake sannin. That creepy smirk crept into his lips. Maybe once, when they were young she may have found that grin attractive, but after all the events, all his betrayal...it only sent a chill up her spine. Tsunade glared at him angrily, it her only act of retaliation against the look on his face. _And whatever you do, Tsunade-hime...do NOT tell Jiraiya about this. _She wished she had of. Tsunade looked around, expecting to see bodyguards or that sneaky brat Kabuto. However, he seemed to have come alone.

"You...came into enemy lands alone?"

"Well, I had told you to meet me and not to bring anyone. It is only fair I do the same, am I right?"

It was, but being in a lone place on the outskirts alone with someone like him? It wasn't a comforting thought. Orochimaru reached out and grabbed Tsunade's wrist and nearly dragged her along, forcing her to follow. They went into surrounding forest area, and down a narrow dirt path. The Hokage hadn't the slightest idea where he was dragging her to, but it made her nervous he did. For him to know secret areas around Konoha, ones of which she didn't know of, was slightly unsettling. After being pulled through foliage and stumbling through dirt, they came to an old, abandoned shack. Orochimaru let her wrist go, earning an angry growl from the slug sannin. He looked down to see he had left a slight bruise on her wrist. Well, it was not as if he snapped it, right?

"In here."

He entered the small shack, expecting her to follow. Tsunade walked towards it. The small building was so weak and clumsy looking, she was afraid it might collapse with them inside. What had this little shack been and why was it here in the middle of the woods? What she saw when she stepped into the hideout was somewhat surprising. For such a creaky, fragile looking place, the inside was a bit homely. A large, tattered tatami mat stretched across the floor. In the middle of the room was a old, wooden table with the lacquer coming off after so much use. A few old blankets had been tossed to the side, but looked fairly usable. Orochimaru sat there on the right side of the table. Tsunade sighed and let the hinged door swing shut after entering. She knelt, settling into a sitting position and sat across from the freakish Orochimaru. Something struck her odd. In front of her were dice and a round cup. She knew what they were...

"This is what we'll do, Tsunade-hime. We make some compromises of who wants what, make a bet and whoever wins..."

"You dirty snake! You said a ceasefire!"

"Ah, ah. I did and I promise it is definitely included. But in order to have this from me, you have to give up some things...all the arts of compromise."

Tsunade couldn't believe she fell for his tricks! She gave an animalistic growl, but settled herself down, letting him start.

"Well, state what is it you want."

"Ladies first, my _dear _Hokage."

"...Well then, go."

Orochimaru's smirk disappeared from his pale face as he glared daggers at the blonde. Tsunade felt she won some kind of personal victory of her enemy, but it would only be short-lived. Both had their own views, their own goals. She was all about saving the village from him. He was all about accomplishing a nearly impossible goal. Both were selfish about these responsibilities. And more than anything, both were accustomed to getting anything they wanted.

"Fine. You already know what I want, Orochimaru...you to keep your damned face out of Konoha and all of the Fire country and to never come here again. Also, we would like you to return Sasuke-kun. I'd also like to ask you to turn yourself in...but I know that is impossible to ask of you."

" You are asking far too much, Tsunade-hime. I may be asking of you an alliance and truce, but I am not going to come out of this without no advantage for myself."

"Then tell me what the hell you want!"

The pale Sannin couldn't resist from laughing at her. Though it proved he was weakened by even considering such a thing as this with his number one enemy, it also showed that Konoha has a weakness. If she was willing to make an alliance with one of her enemies to defeat another, it clearly stated that there was not enough forces in the village to handle two strong enemies.

"Fine. Open borders for one. I can come to Konoha whenever my heart desires to, and in return you may come to my country if you feel you should. Second, I keep Sasuke-kun. Third, my name gets erased from the bingo books, and I earn a clean slate. In return, I will aid you in any way possible to defeat Akatsuki. Be it the aid of my ninja I have, or aid from myself directly. This alliance doesn't have no time limit either. It will last as long as it takes to eradicate those in the Akatsuki. And I know you want this...it is better to have me assist you than be the second thorn in your side, yes? Besides...both of us know the Akatsuki will not leave Konoha alone until they get the Kyuubi."

Tsunade hated to admit Orochimaru was right. Still, she felt he was asking for far too much in return for simple assistance and compliance. As Hokage, she still had an obligation to rescue Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura were still so heart set on getting their friend back. But to have his name taken from the bingo books? After all he did, how could he even dare to ask for such a thing!

" You name will be taken from the books...if you return Sasuke. If you do not, your name shall remain in them."

"Harsh. However, my statement will remain the same. It's up to you know to state what you want and for us to gamble on who's way will be taken."

A death glare shot from her hazel eyes at the serpent before her. Either way, a truce will occur. That she had to be thankful for. But now what will she make her terms? It was irritating she did have to give compromises and grant some leniency since Orochimaru was doing something honorable...for once.

"My terms are the same. Open borders will be granted. But either you give up Sasuke or give up hope of having your name yanked out of the books."

Either or. It was the only route Tsunade saw. She watched as Orochimaru picked up the polished dice and shook them in a loose fist.

" And is that all for your terms...? Nothing else?"

_No...there is something else. It'll never happen though. Can't. Won't. _The woman refrained, biting on her lip to keep the words in. One thing she had been wanting for so long is just to be with her team again. The three of them doing missions together, or lounging together talking. Orochimaru may agree to aiding her, but he would never let his guard down so low as to spend time with her and Jiraiya for old time's sake. He'd be distant and only lend a hand. After all...this whole alliance was temporary. He'll only be an enemy again after the Akatsuki is dealt with. It didn't mean he would be buddy-buddy with them.

"There is, isn't there? Out with it."

"There IS nothing else! I was just...trying to rule out if this is a good idea or not...the council may kill me for making a deal with someone like you...what else can I want but the best for Konoha?"

" To want something for yourself, a personal wish maybe."

_Damn perceptive snake. _Tsunade bared her teeth and clenched her fists, fighting the rising urge to attack him, or at the least, give him a good slap.

"Add it to your terms. the roll of the dice will determine what we do anyway. I actually figured this was the best way of "negotiation" since we are both too stubborn to settle on compromises. don't you think? Now add the last term..."

" I...can't! It's not worth it."

It was getting on the snake Sannin's nerves to see Tsunade restraining her wishes. With her luck, she was going to lose anyhow. Orochimaru was not afraid of anything she would add. What was the worst that could happen?

"I just...keep thinking back to the three of us being a team again. I want us to...spend time together again, as friends. But...for us to...Jiraiya would find it hard to forgive you, and forgive me for this deal. And-"

"I'll do it. Odds or evens?"

The woman was startled by the quick response. Just like that, he agreed to let her have that term? When Tsunade looked at the circumstances, she saw why. Orochimaru knew about her gambling problems and her foul luck of always losing. He'd agree to anything as long as the confidence in her losing is prominent. This angered her. He had such little faith in her winning he was going to say yes to anything!

"Odds."

Cause she felt her odds were going to be good this time. A confident smirk snuck into her face. Orochimaru threw the dice into the shallow cup and overturned it, slamming it onto the table. The fate rested on the dice. Tsunade thought about many things before the dice were revealed. Would Orochimaru just betray her like he did many others? Or for once stay true to his word? If the dice favored her, would he simply attack her right here? She gave a gulp and noticeably shook. As childish as it was, she crossed her fingers, praying as hard as she could for an odd amount. Orochimaru's pale hand began to lift the cup, impatient to see the results as much as she. What was revealed was truly remarkable. Both of the sannin stared at the dice, in total disbelief.

"...I...don't believe it...it..it's..."

"ODDS! YES!"

The snake sannin sat there wide eyed, utterly at a loss of words. All he could do was stare at his elated former teammate and begin to wonder just what kind of mess he'd gotten himself into.


	2. Don't Get Mad

Hmm, I am somewhat unhappy with this chapter. -felt it was rushed- Well, please review for me and tell me how you like this storyline so far! Thanks to those who have reviewed for me before!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Don't Get Mad**

Tsunade had gone back happy. The woman never took the time to realize that when she did gamble and win, things went terribly wrong. Granted whom she was dealing with, there was an endless list of possibilities of things that could go wrong. Orochimaru was not the kind of man to really stick to his words, but definitely the kind to betray anyone if it proved to be an advantage to himself. Given the circumstances...it would be hard. He was the one who came with the proposal of a ceasefire. It proved that there was a weakness if he had to resort to asking for a temporary ceasefire and even alliance from his very enemy. But the bastard had a point. Akatsuki was becoming more of a hassle. Besides going for Naruto for the Kyuubi, they had a side mission to hunt down Orochimaru as well. Their recent activity must have given Orochimaru a slight scare. And who wants to be the enemy of the world without an ally?

"Tsunade!"

Upon entering her office, a particular man was sitting in her office chair. A goofy grin was spread across his face, had his feet propped on her desk and was leaning back in the chair, winking at her. The slug sannin stopped in her steps, her face faulting immediately to an irritated look.

"Jiraiya...get the hell out of my chair."

The white haired pervert got up to let her sit in the Hokage chair. She could have sworn the man would be off training Naruto, not hanging around in her office. The woman took her seat and sat back with a relieved sigh. Jiraiya had to know now. It was better to get out what happened between her and Orochimaru a while ago. Besides, the aspects of the compromise were in her favor. Deep down, she knew that that snake would never uphold the promise of never threatening Konoha again...much less sneaking in every once in a while. But he seemed eager for the temporary truce. That was better than having him as an enemy.

"Jiraiya...we need to talk."

Hinting at the serious tone in his friend's voice, Jiraiya took a chair and sat across from her. The goofy grin disappeared and was replaced with a calmed, somber face. Jiraiya never wanted the position of Hokage. For him, it was too much responsibility. But if there was a way to help out Tsunade, he would give his advice...but that was all he could do.

"You can't get mad at me for this either..."

"Tsunade...I already sense that I am not going to like what you're going to say."

" Fine, I'll be frank. I...ran into Orochimaru earlier. And I made a few compromises with him."

"You WHAT?!"

Jiraiya stood with such force, it knocked the chair back. The angry toad sannin slammed his palms onto her desk, leaning in and growling. For Tsunade to do this was the worst thing she could have done. Making a deal with Orochimaru was such a Faustian bargain. Just what could be accomplished by making deals with him? To match him, Tsunade stood up and slammed her hands onto the wooden desk as well, leaning in with a leer.

"Just shut up and hear what's going on!"

"I won't hear ANY of it! I am going to the council about this!"

Tsunade reached out, curling her fingers tightly into his shirt's fabric and tugging him forward. There was such a desperate look in those hazel eyes. Would it really kill him to hear her out? Jiraiya brushed her hands off of him and glared angrily.

"Fine...explain yourself."

" He came to me with the proposal of a temporary alliance. You know well the Akatsuki are on the move. They're bent on hunting down Naruto. And because Orochimaru defected from them, they're also after him. We have two enemies...him and Akatsuki. He has two enemies. Us and Akatsuki. It was his idea that Sound and Leaf make a temporary alliance until Akatsuki is taken care of. And even proposed out gates me open to him and his Sound nin...and also said his country is open to us coming in whenever we wish as well. Think about it, Jiraiya...if he is serious, then we can focus all our attention on getting rid of the Akatsuki once and for all. And even aided by Orochimaru. He hates them just as much as we do."

" And if he betrays us?"

" He can't. That's the thing. He will be earning our protection against Akatsuki. Therefore...he won't have any enemies aside from Akatsuki. Orochimaru is a wise man, Jiraiya...even if he is a twisted, crazy bastard. He knows it's better to be our allies right now. The only thing we debated on were other matters..."

"Like what?"

"...We might not get Sasuke back...I told him either he gives up Sasuke and he gets his name removed from the bingo book...or he doesn't and his name remains in it. That's for him to decide later...then there is another term I won..."

" Well tell me the term that have been decided..."

Tsunade was not about to tell Jiraiya she made a gamble on the compromise. If he ever found out she was gambling Konoha's fate, Jiraiya would hate her forever. Then the council would deem her unfit for the Hokage position. She left that detail out and told him the terms that had been debated.

"...I see."

Jiraiya was in disbelief that Orochimaru would even come to Tsunade with such a request. However, the possibility about not being able to have Sasuke handed over didn't bother him. The boy was sadly a lost cause. Even if Orochimaru agreed to hand the Uchiha over, it would be more than likely he'd run off again either to Orochimaru or off on his own. If not, there was always the chance of trying to rescue him. What irked Jiraiya was the fact Orochimaru agreed to Tsunade's terms. Knowing Orochimaru, he was relentless and would even bully people into getting what he wanted. How was Tsunade able to convince him to accept her terms of an alliance?

" There is also something else...that I neglected to mention."

"Tsunade...?"

" He also agreed to one personal wish of mine. For a long time...I always wanted us three to be reunited again. Even if it was a little while. For me, it'd be worth it for us to be able to just relax around each other. Forget we're enemies, forget he left us...He agreed to spend two weeks with the two of us. I planned on putting Shizune in my stead and the three of us just go and escape for a while."

"Nothing comes out of trying to relive the past, Tsunade!"

" Don't try that shit with me, Jiraiya! Deep down, I know even YOU want things to be like it used to be!"

Jiraiya couldn't say anything back. For the longest time, he had desired for things to be like the past. The three of them functioning as a team, working together and the usual picking on one another. The white haired sannin sighed and turned his back on her. Maybe he felt ashamed of her for striking a deal with that devil snake.

"He's suppose to meet us this evening, Jiraiya...I thought maybe we could go to a hot springs resort not too far out of Konoha. That way, we're close if something happens, but away from everyone to enjoy ourselves. I heard it is real nice too."

_Hot springs...? GIRLS! _Jiraiya's mind had already kicked into perverted gear, fantasizing about the beautiful, young women who would be at the hot springs. With a light chuckle and smile, he gave a wave of his hand and walked out of the Hokage office.

" See ya two later then..."

"We're going to meet at the training grounds..."

Jiraiya remembered that and noted he would have to be there then in the evening. _Two weeks? Awful long time...gotta bring enough clothes._


	3. Some Things Never Change

My third chapter! It's a little short, but at least its not overly long! As for the pairing in this story. Hehe, it won't really come to light until later! Please keep reviewing for me! Thanks everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Some Things Never Change...**

The sun was setting over the horizon. The snake sannin leaned against a particular wooden log that was planted firmly in the ground at the training grounds. Memories surfaced as Orochimaru remembered back when Jiraiya had been tied to it. As children, Jiraiya was the weakest of himself and Tsunade. Always getting into trouble, peeping on the women's bath house and being more of a clown than a ninja. Forty years later though...well, times change don't they? Truly, Orochimaru was not looking forward to this quality time with his old teammates. The only reason he accepted that as a term of compromise was because he didn't think Tsunade would win. With how unfortunate her luck was, it was that he was counting on. For the genius he was, even Orochimaru now considered this tactic foolish.

"Hey!"

The feminine voice disrupted his thoughts. Coming across the grounds was Tsunade with a pack. _I may as well not even think of betrayal. True I have many strong ninja in Otogakure...however, not strong enough to take down Akatsuki and Konoha...and leaving it to that fox brat is taking far too long. Since no other country will accept offers of alliance...I'm forced to ask it of Konoha. _Tsunade sat her pack down beside Orochimaru's legs then scanned over the grounds. She had told that damned pervert evening. Why was he so late? It dawned on the new Hokage the idiot may have taken a side trip to the women's bath house.

"I told him evening. It's nearing twilight now."

"Take it easy, Tsunade-hime. Remember, he was late for a lot of things in the past too."

The slug sannin looked to her once former teammates face, giving a slight nod. He'd been right. Tsunade decided to give Jiraiya till the sun's circular shape was gone. If the perv wasn't here by then, she would take her bet on his being at the bathhouse spying on the poor women. The kunoichi turned to Orochimaru, preparing to ask him something...but she loss her words, staring at the side profile of him. Everything about him was dark and blared the warning of dangerous. Even the aura she could feel, repelled her. Was it really right to ask such a thing as a simple reunion? Orochimaru appeared to be staying true to his promises this time...but that didn't justify that something could go wrong. Only now did it even occur to her that when she did manage to win a bet...something always went wrong. Would the terrible omen keep the three of them from getting along on this trip?

"I'm here!"

Jiraiya appeared in a poof of smoke behind his two ex-teammates. Orochimaru quickly turned around with a kunai knife in hand. Jiraiya froze in his tracks when he found that sharp weapon to his throat. For the snake Sannin, this was an instinctive reaction to someone just appearing from nowhere. The now angry Jiraiya shot a glare towards Orochimaru, who returned it just as maliciously.

"You best take that kunai away from my neck, Orochimaru. Or suffer dire consequences."

A golden leer came with a matching, chestier smirk. Orochimaru put the kunai away and let his arms fall to his sides. _This really wasn't a great idea...maybe if I can talk Tsunade into capturing him on this vacation of ours...it would be one obstacle out of Konoha's way. She knows being Hokage means protecting the village. She'd understand what I mean and if she didn't..._Jiraiya didn't allow himself to finish that thread of thought. He'd once threatened Tsunade he would definitely kill her if she was suspected of considering Orochimaru's deal before. Since the deal she made now didn't sound as bad...Jiraiya could say nothing. So many suspicions swarmed in his head. Did Orochimaru make this deal just to get inside Konoha? Where there spies in the village? Will he only betray us in the end? Orochimaru's lies were endless since the day he was denied the position of Fourth Hokage.

"Will you two knock it off? This isn't a time for unnecessary fighting..."

The two men settled down. Jiraiya out of respect he had for Tsunade, and Orochimaru out of his obligation to their agreement. But Orochimaru was clever. There was another way to attack the toad Sannin.

"Tsunade-hime...why don't we tie Jiraiya to the pole? For old time's sake."

Tsunade let out a loud laugh as Jiraiya's cheeks flushed with a red color. the perverted man never guessed Orochimaru a kind for jokes, but considering it was a low hit, it would only be fitting he did say it. What hurt worse was the fact even Tsunade was laughing at him! Jiraiya emitted a low growl as the two laughed it up.

" Yeah, yeah! Very funny! Come on, let's get going! There are beautiful babes waiting at those hot springs!"

**-Hot Springs-**

By time the three had arrived, night had fully taken over the sky. Jiraiya and Orochimaru were given a single room, and Tsunade her own; the princess she was. All the rooms smelt of beautiful soaps and spa salts, a scented promise of relaxation. Jiraiya set his pack of stuff down on the polished tatami mats, grinning at the room's beauty. It had a crisp, bright feel to it. Various scrolls of choice hung in the room containing words of wisdom and/or thought. On the two futons laid white robes for them to change into.

"This place ain't bad! Orochimaru, did you see those cute girls in the lobby? Come on...let's go hit on them."

Orochimaru perked a thin brow at the man. Did Jiraiya expect someone like him to go flirt with strange girls? The snake Sannin was above such perverted things.

" I don't think so...go enjoy yourself."

Jiraiya's face grew somber as he stared at Orochimaru intently. It held the look of mistrust, anger and possibly contempt. Sadly, Orochimaru could not blame this one for feeling that way. Tsunade expected the three of them to get along after thirty years of separation, give or take. And after most notably the Third Hokage, their very sensei, being killed by Orochimaru himself. With such depths of betrayal as this, the raven haired Sannin could not even come to expect Jiraiya to forgive him.

"You know Tsunade-hime expects us to get along, Orochimaru...after everything you did. I am doing this to make her happy. She hasn't known happiness for a long time and if reliving some of the past helps her feel better...I'll shut my mouth and allow it."

"...What good comes out it? All three of us know in the end...we'll be enemies once again. What will this moment here together signify? Only that we are just three fools trying to grasp to something that can never be again."

"Then why try forging an alliance with us!"

"...It would only be a little while before every hidden village came to Konoha wanting treaties and alliances. By then, I would have every damned country against me including the Akatsuki. One man versus the world. I promised Tsunade-hime a ceasefire and aid of my own country against Akatsuki. And though I HATE that I must spend time with the two of you like this...I am not going to break my agreement with her."

Jiraiya was left speechless. It was remarkable Orochimaru had said from his own mouth he would stick to his promise. A slight smile stretched across the pervert's lips, his voice's tone calmed and ringing with a stain of sadness.

" You changed some. You're actually going to stick to your words."

A hiss of annoyance came from Orochimaru as he brushed past Jiraiya. He wasn't going to even allow the man time to get sentimental on him like this.

" I'm not...I'm doing what's best for me as of the moment."


	4. Quit Being Difficult!

Sorry for not updating lately! A lot's been happening. I finally got my driver's permit! WOOT! Not that it matters really. Anyway, this chapter is short, but it has some drama and comedy in it. It seems short and may be subject to a rewrite...but ah well! I hope you, the readers, enjoy. Please review for me and thanks for reading!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Quit Being Difficult!  
**The night chilled the air with an uncomfortable atmosphere. If one had been in the hot springs, it would have been tolerable, but Orochimaru didn't care for being warm or cold. The man had to think and this required being away from his old teammates and people in general. The solemn man sat upon the building's roof, wondering why he even made this deal with Tsunade. Never did he think she'd win and had invested all his confidence into it. Of all times for her to actually win...what made him mad was he had to give up something. Sasuke or the name from the bingo books. The choice there was clear. There was no way Orochimaru would give up his future container. Sadly, his name would have to remain in those books. However, this only was a tiny chip of the man's anger. The bulk of annoyance laid in having to spend "quality time" with his old teammates. There was too much confidence in the bet that he allowed such a term. 

"So there you are...Jiraiya and I were beginning to think you ran off."

"I already told him I wouldn't go back on my word."

Tsunade took a seat next to Orochimaru, looking to the night sky. A silence came between them, Tsunade not knowing what to talk about and Orochimaru not wishing to talk at all. The serpent Sannin came to the roof to get away from the two in the first place. A foolish attempt, seeing as Tsunade had sought him out anyway. Orochimaru predicted there would hardly be a time to himself.

"What are you doing out here anyway, Orochimaru?...Jiraiya thought maybe tonight the three of us could have some fun and talk."

"You know I'm not the talkative kind."

"Why must you be SO difficult!"

An amused smile broke the pale one's calm facade, and Tsunade then began to understand he was being difficult to be entertained by her reactions. The woman gave a huff and looked back to the sky without another word. He had always been the quiet one, mysterious yet overly talented and strong. As they say, it's always the quiet ones you must watch out for. Ones like Orochimaru and Sasuke. All these years, she'd asked herself the same question...and she knew Jiraiya did the same thing. _Why?_

"You know...leaving Jiraiya alone in a hot springs place like this...may not be the best of ideas. Though mediocre, a man his age peeping IS a crime."

Tsunade turned her sight to Orochimaru, then gave the slightest of smiles to her old comrade's joke.

"Well, I'm not going back unless you come back with me. Can you respect my wishes and at least pretend you're happy being with us? After all, you are great at acting."

"As her "majesty" wishes."

"Don't take that tone with me! You have no idea what I been through!"

"I guess I don't. All that drinking and gambling masks it, I guess."

Orochimaru stood and disappeared, going back to his room. Tsunade sat still, shocked at what he had said. Her fingers soon curled into fists, the body shaking with overwhelming anger. It didn't bother her so much as it was an insult...as it was the truth. Was she really so weak as a ninja and as a person? Or was Orochimaru just pulling one of his elaborate tricks on the mind?

Jiraiya was in a white robe, readying to go to the hot springs. He had his towel, his robe tied around him and the inner pervert cheering for the luck of this onsen being mixed. For him, this meant being able to slip into the scalding waters next to the girls and it wouldn't be wrong. And considering he'd seen two beautiful, young girls pass by the room not even a minute ago...well, he didn't want to miss them. Just as the pervert made his way out the door, Orochimaru appeared before him, blocking his exit. Jiraiya was caught by surprise and bumped into the snake ninja, who in retaliation pushed Jiraiya back with a loud hiss.

"Watch where you step!"

"Well, don't just appear before people and startle them! Damn..."

Jiraiya smoothed down the white robe and picked the dropped towel back up, hastily trying to fold back the way it had been. As he looked back to Orochimaru who just entered, he noticed there was a aura of annoyance about him.

" If you're pissed about something, we are at a hot springs. Just relax, eh?"

"Relax? Me? I'm sorry but there is no way for me to. And really, no reason to."

"Will you take the stick out of your ass? Is it really that hard for you to be around your old comrades? If you're as strong as you claim to be...suck it up and ACT like you give a damn. You're good at acting like that, so act like it. It's only two damn weeks."

Attacking the pride Orochimaru had in his own strength was not a very wise route for anyone to take. The statement Jiraiya gave, made Orochimaru cringe with anger. _As much as you think you know me, Jiraiya...you will never understand me. Neither will Tsunade. _Jiraiya left the speechless comrade there to contemplate about what was just said. Once the other had left, Orochimaru slammed his fist against a decorative vase in the room, shattering it to tiny pieces. Why was he so angry? Orochimaru then calmed, trying to come to resolve the issue.

Jiraiya had come to the hot springs, his mood anew with the promising aspect of meeting those two lovely ladies. Orochimaru shouldn't mind if he asked him to share Tsunade's room while Jiraiya invited the two girls back. He certainly didn't think Orochimaru would want to stay and watch. That'd be too creepy. Upon arriving at the hot springs, he indeed did see those two ladies at the far end, but something else caught his eye. Tsunade had beaten him there! She sat closer, a white towel over her head and eyes closed as she relaxed. Her toned arms rested on the edge she was against. Some immaturity robbing Jiraiya of rational thought, he quietly snuck up behind her...

"BOO!"

Tsunade nearly leapt out of the hot water. The woman let out a startled scream. Jiraiya was laughing about it, happy to see his prank had worked. However, Tsunade didn't see any humor in what he pulled. A low growl was given as she grabbed the hem of his robe and yanked him into the water, making a large splash. The two girls at the far end had been watching and now laughed aloud at the scene before them. Jiraiya resurfaced with a yell at being so suddenly emerged in the steaming waters.

"You deserved it! That was rude to sneak up on me like that!"

Jiraiya slipped off the soaked robe and tossed it out of the water, muttering. But soon, a smile came to his face. Here they were fifty-three years old, and acting so young. It felt great to be able to cut loose all the responsibilities, worries and pressures of being an adult. Jiraiya swam to the other side and sighed in relief.

"Have you seen Orochimaru?"

Jiraiya stared at her. _So much for being in a good mood. _From her now fidgeting attitude, he could only suspect the idiot said something to upset her. _Where does he get the idea he can be such an ass?_

"Yeah. Saw him coming in while I was heading here. Something up?"

"I just want to make sure he won't back out and run. It'll be fine if he stays away, just as long as he doesn't betray us."

"But you wanted the three of us to spend time together...I may be immature, but I can count to three...and I only see two sannin."

Jiraiya gave a wide grin, hoping his little joke worked to ease her nerves. Earning a small smile from her, he grew content and began to strike up a conversation with her about Konoha. Indeed they needed refreshed forces. With Orochimaru lending aid, he was confident they could trust the man to have some Sound nin stationed in Konoha and help out. Amidst the vivid chatter about important matters, Orochimaru came walking down the walk in a white robe. Jiraiya stopped talking to Tsunade, grinning. _About time the snake brain joined us..._


	5. Silent Lessons and Truths

Woot! Fifth chapter! Well, I might be able to get the sixth done in about 3 days depending on what comes up. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews people! It pleases me to see people like my story X3 **

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Silent Lessons and Truths**

Orochimaru had decided it was not best to fight the current he was in. It was much better to simply play along with the game and not concentrate so hard on how fast the day was going. Doing so, only made it go by slower. Seeing his two comrades staring at him actually made the snake Sannin self-conscious. Was there something wrong?

"It's not polite to stare."

The two turned away, clearing their throats and allowing Orochimaru the privacy to disrobe and enter the hot springs. He slid in quietly a few feet from Tsunade, having set the robe not far from the edge and placing the towel over it. Jiraiya was the first to talk and break the silence, wondering if it might be pushing too hard to strike another conversation to include Orochimaru.

" 'Bout time you decided to join us! So...Tsunade and I were talking about the matters in Konoha and shortage of ninja in the ranks. We were wondering if you could supply us with some."

"I could. However, the best thing would be group all Sound nin and Leaf nin together. Every single one. Then divide them not by numbers, but by their ranks and abilities; mainly their power. Create a protection in a circular fashion around both Sound and Fire countries. The borders Sound and Fire share should not be so concentrated on since we agreed to open borders. It'd be unlikely the Akasuki would be hiding in either the countries. And if they are, have a special sect of hunters to search within the two lands."

"I have a special sect for that. But you are right about the border protection...if we heavily guard the borders from other countries...they can't get in. Or out."

Jiraiya smiled. Orochimaru was always the clever one. The plan sounded excellent to both Tsunade and Jiraiya. They could trap any Akatsuki members within the lands, if there was a chance they inhabited them. On the flipside, they could prevent them from entering. Scour the two countries first, then send the Akatsuki hunting sect out to find them. But what were the three of them suppose to do in helping?

"That's a great plan, Orochimaru. But you're forgetting something. Us three should help out, right?"

"Of course, Jiraiya...Akatsuki are quite strong. So have Tsunade split the hunters up evenly into three groups, each of us leading one. We maximize the chance of killing them having us involved."

The woman was still, wondering how Orochimaru can just think up such tactics on the spot. They were not foolish and sounded well thought out. He didn't even know about the Niju Shotai until she mentioned it. However, she liked the way she had them grouped. Twenty teams with four members. Only having three groups...

"We can't just have three groups, Orochimaru. There are twenty teams of four members. It'd be more effective having more teams, and more faster."

"Fine then. We'll divide the teams amongst ourselves to be in charge of. Two of us will have seven teams to be in charge of, and one will have six. Us Sannin can then alternate which team we want to hunt with. Besides, for me and Jiraiya reporting in for fourteen or thirteen other teams, it will make it easier on your stress."

The three came to a conclusion on that idea. If it didn't work, they could always change what to do with the hunters. But the plan for border protection was not a subject to debate. They'd have to be discreet about it though, as to not alert any Akatsuki that might be in the countries. It took the business absorbed Sannin a while to realize the two girls who had been on the other end of the onsen were coming to them. It wasn't odd for strangers to just start talking in the hot springs, not was it out of etiquette. And one like Jiraiya would not dare to think of excluding the chance to hit on women. Since business had been basically concluded, it was time for fun.

"Well look it here! Two beautiful women want to join us!"

Orochimaru saw Tsunade give a low mutter, and couldn't help but give a grin to it. Apparently Tsunade didn't like any competition. He'd never thought Tsunade was that vain.

"Hello! We just thought since we're the only ones in the hot springs, we could join groups and talk."

" A marvelous idea, isn't it, Orochimaru?"

"Yeah. Marvelous."

Tsunade picked up on the hint of annoyance in the pale sannin's voice. It was one thing having to spend time with people he did know, but the Godaime figured it was vastly different for him having to spend time with two complete strangers. And from the feeling she got coming from Orochimaru, he wasn't enjoying it either.

"So what is your names?"

"Well, I'm Jiraiya! The great toad Sannin! And also, did I happen to mention I'm a rich fellow? Rich and handsome is what I am, ladies!"

_What vulgar technique in picking girls up, Jiraiya. _Orochimaru decided to play a game with Jiraiya and teach him some lessons in how to speak to women. Fifty-three years and the man never learned that poetry and smooth talk won girls over. _Those explicit books and peeping have gone to his head. Reality is not the same as fantasy. _

" Jiraiya. I'm quite sure that way of speaking is unnecessary to these charming ladies. Neither must you be so loud. They are right beside you."

The two women took a glance towards Orochimaru, admiring the gentle tone his voice produced and the sleekness of his body. And they also noted how polite he had been. It stunned them for a second to see a man being well mannered. The snake sannin had caught their eye and he looked right back with a charming smile and placed a hand on his chest.

" You will have to excuse my _dear_ comrade here. He's without much manners after living in the mountains for so long. I am Orochimaru. And you two stunningly beautiful women are?"

The girls gave a noticeable blush, both putting a hand over their mouths to hide a little chuckle. Jiraiya was noticing Orochimaru's hidden hints of flirting with the two girls he'd long had an eye on before even coming to the onsen.

" I am Ayame and this is my friend, Fujiko."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Ayame-san and Fujiko-san."

Jiraiya grumbled, trying to find a way to battle his opposing teammate. The white haired sannin always prided himself on being a womanizer. He'd be damned before he let Orochimaru outdo him in this field.

" Well, he isn't much you two. He is nothing but a snake. I would ever betray such beauties as you two."

" I own my own lands, Jiraiya. And who are you to talk about betrayal? My dear ladies, he is nothing but a pervert who will get what he desires before the next best thing falls into his lap. Nothing of the romantic element in which I can provide."

The two girls drifted from Jiraiya towards Orochimaru. The sannin gave a grin to the sulking one as the girls settled on either side of Orochimaru. Tsunade knew this was a silent game of who was better at seducing women. And apparently Orochimaru had won this round. For fifty-three year old men to be battling like this...came to her as sort of funny. The girl's theory was that Orochimaru was trying to teach the immature Jiraiya a lesson in how to communicate to women.

Jiraiya was fuming about how Orochimaru won so easily. Did honeyed words like that really work on the women so effectively? The man hated to admit it, but he wanted to ask Orochimaru later his technique and see if he could learn to be more civilized. The two girls emerged themselves in a conversation with Orochimaru, asking what he did and what his country was like. Of course, he gave white lies to hide the fact he was a criminal, as these women didn't seem to know anything about ninja history. "Hey, do you think that maybe you could come to our room later on?" one of the girls asked while rubbing a finger down his naked chest. Orochimaru gave the usual smirk and glint of his golden eyes.

"Maybe...I am here for my friends really."

"Aw, well at least you are honest enough with us."

"And to stick by your friends! How admirable of a man!"

Just that sentence Ayame had said made Tsunade and Jiraiya physically cringe. The innocent girls hadn't an idea as to what Orochimaru had done or was capable of. The murderous criminal he was. Even the snake sannin had to resist from cringing at the polite comment. The girls both gave kisses to Orochimaru's cheeks and excused themselves, swimming to their place and readying to go back in. Once Jiraiya had seen the girls go back into the hostel part of the hot springs, there was a slight glare at the pale Orochimaru. Not for the fact he stolen what Jiraiya had an eye on...

"If they knew what you had done...I'm quite sure they wouldn't have given you so much attention."

"...Of course not. But I never had intentions of sleeping with them or even letting them get to know me. Girls like that...are hardly my type to be with. They're innocent. They didn't need to know what I've done, or what kind of person I really am."

Tsunade sunk deeper into the boiling water, having felt a sudden chill over her shoulders. _The type of person he really was..._

"Well, I'm going. I don't want to be hard-boiled."

Jiraiya swam to the edge and got up, grabbing the cold, soaked robe and gave a grimace. He decided to simply wrap the dry towel he dropped around the waist deeming this fit enough to walk back into the building. Tsunade sat there for some time still yet, as if frozen there. Orochimaru gave a look to Tsunade and turned the gaze down to the fathoming waters. He knew the talk about his flaws bothered her, but he wasn't the prime choice to comfort her about it either. Despite this reunion they all had going on, the selfish Orochimaru didn't regret doing what he did. Not the defecting, the experiments or even...murdering Sarutobi-sensei.

"I'm going to go back in too, Tsunade-hime. Goodbye."

Orochimaru stood and got out, dressing himself in the snow white robe and going back in. After a hot bath in the springs, a nice, long sleep seemed like the perfect ending.


	6. Busted

I'm on a roll! Well, here is the sixth chapter. It seems a bit bland to me, but thats what reviewers are for! Enjoy the chapter and Happy Halloween everyone!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Busted**

The morning was bright. Jiraiya's face was planted into the pillow, muffling the snoring sounds he was making. Orochimaru was standing near the patio window overlooking the hot springs, watching the hot steam rise into the chilly morning air. _I have the perfect opportunity to kill the both of them...but I can't. Just cause the leader is dead, doesn't mean the village is dead. _The quiet sannin could pull what he did with the Sunagakure. Kill Tsunade and don her as a disguise. He highly doubted she told Konoha yet of her affiliations now. But if Jiraiya found out, he'd be dead. And if Orochimaru wasn't around then it would make him suspicious. And killing Jiraiya as well...people would wonder where he went, especially the fox brat. It was too risky to even consider trying. _Besides..._

"Urgh...geh...! You're already up, Orochimaru?"

Jiraiya wiped the drool from his lip and sat up in the small bed looking to Orochimaru. He had his back facing the toad sannin, not worried about being caught up.

"The sun's barely even rising...are you always an early snake?"

"Well, I get more accomplished by waking early."

"You know...there's something else we can get accomplished. It's rumored Tsunade sleeps nude. Why don't we go peep in and see if it's true? I'm sure she is in dead sleep."

Orochimaru gave Jiraiya an estranged, confused look. He clearly remembered how badly Tsunade kicked his behind. And also the story about how Jiraiya came close to death by being caught peeking on her. You'd think one would learn from such an experience as to not peep on Tsunade anymore.

"I decline. I may be a criminal, but even I have respect for women and their privacy. And didn't you learn to NOT peep on her when she caught you the first time? It's wrong."

"Old habits die hard."

Jiraiya got up, stretching his arms into the air. He felt mischievous. The last "reunion" they had was far from being enjoyable. Now that it was clear Orochimaru was an ally, even if it was temporary, there was a form of ease. Jiraiya then thought of a way to coax Orochimaru into joining on the peeping session.

" We have to see her anyway. We may as well go to her room. Just think of peeping on her as a bonus."

Orochimaru didn't want to be in the room or even close to Tsunade if the woman happened to wake up. And the snake sannin wasn't going to ruin the reputation he had. True he did like the idea of being a hardened criminal, a murderer, one of the Legendary Sannin, feared by many and overall a taboo name to speak in any country...if it ever got out he had gone peeping on a girl...Tsunade of all people, what would everyone think about him now? He wouldn't lower himself to Jiraiya's standards.

"Jiraiya, there are many things I would have no problem doing. Killing someone, suckering someone into working for me, cause destruction...but I am not going to risk my life to peep on Tsunade and see if she sleeps nude! There's better things to die from..."

"...Fine, I'll take a picture for you!"

"You hopeless bastard..."

Jiraiya quickly dressed in a morning robe and headed for Tsunade's room. Orochimaru often wondered why Jiraiya would risk getting hurt for something so childish. He guessed the immature one would deem it worth it if he did have the chance to see a naked Tsunade. It was only the second day into the week, and the great Orochimaru deep down, feared what else could possibly happen. Tsunade and Jiraiya saw this as time to goof off and try reliving a past that can never be again. He saw it as foolish, but came to a final conclusion that...maybe reliving parts of the past did make a person substantially happier. But then wouldn't the pain that the "dream" would never be forever hurt even more in the end? They're happy now, but when they finally face reality Orochimaru will become their enemy once again after Akatsuki is taken care of...would all of this time spent together really be worth it?

Tsunade slept soundly in the feather soft bed. Instead of nightmares plaguing her head, all she had now was sweet dreams. She was spending time with Jiraiya and Orochimaru in the dream by the lake. Jiraiya was fishing and Orochimaru was around the fire, putting more wood on it. The sense from the surroundings felt good...like they were together again as a team. Problem here was to be truly happy, Tsunade wanted her brother and boyfriend back too...was this, just her teammates enough to make her happy? Slowly, the dream started to fade...becoming gray and distorted. In the midst of waking, she felt the warm covers moving. Grasping the hidden kunai under her pillow, she lay still, wondering who it was. When she heard the familiar, perverted chuckle...she bolted up, slashing the kunai inches from his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? PERVERT!!"

Jiraiya leapt back, crashing into a large vase, knocking his head painfully into the solid wall behind him. Tsunade had grasped all the covers around her body, glaring angrily at the sannin on the floor laying in broken porcelain. She let out a low growl and jumped on him, trying to stab him with the kunai for him to ever dare to come in and peep on her like that.

"Whoa! Tsunade! Calm down! I'm sorry!!! Don't hurt me!"

Orochimaru poofed behind them, grabbing Tsunade. The snake sannin wrapped his arms around the angry Godaime, pinning her arms to her sides and gave a light sigh, glaring at Jiraiya. In the pit of his stomach, Orochimaru knew this was bound to happen. This time, Jiraiya had taken his excessive love for peeping too far.

"You idiot! I told you peeping on her was a bad idea! Next time listen to me when I say it's wrong!"

"You knew!"

Tsunade struggled even more in the pale one's arms, now wanting to attack him for knowing. Orochimaru gave a low, intimidating hiss, freezing Tsunade in her tracks. In a normal voice he told her,

"Yes. I did know. Jiraiya invited me to come peeping on you and I declined. Cause for one, I knew something like this would probably happen." Tsunade thought about this for a moment, calming down and relieved to see at least Orochimaru wasn't a pervert. As for Jiraiya...just looking at him rekindled the fire.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Orochimaru tightened his arms around her, a little surprised she was so worked up about it. _Of course, if I were her I'd be pretty pissed off too and probably kill the guy. _The struggling snake sannin had to plant his feet down to the floor with chakra to keep Tsunade still and keep Jiraiya safe. Finally, the dazed Jiraiya stood and bowed deeply in apology, stumbling mentally to find a perfect speech to calm the fuming woman down.

"I..I'm sorry, Tsunade-hime! I was just...a rumor on the grapevine you slept nude! I was...in a stupid mind, curious to find out! I apologize deeply for letting my desire make decisions before rational thought! I...uh, please forgive me! I promise on my word as a man to not do it again!"

Tsunade stopped struggling from Orochimaru's confining arms, taking in what Jiraiya was saying. _Fine, I'll forgive him THIS time...but if he dares to try it again...it'll be his death wish! _Feeling her simmering down, Orochimaru hesitatingly took his arms away, wondering if she was acting this way just so she would be let go. Seeing her not immediately leap for Jiraiya's throat gave him more confidence she was fine.

"Fine. You're forgiven...but so help me god if you even DARE to pull that again!"

Jiraiya put his hands up defensively, giving a light, nervous laugh in response. He very well knew what would happen if he made another attempt.

"I know, I know...don't worry. I'll never try it again. Swear."

Jiraiya high tailed it out of there before the slug sannin changed her mind. If she did, it'd be up to Orochimaru to handle it. Tsunade gathered the covers around her more and turned to Orochimaru, muttering something. The man couldn't make out the jumbled, soft spoken words...

"Get out...I need to dress."

"So...? You really do..."

"Shut up and get out, Orochimaru!"

Just to tease with her, he let a sly grin stretch across his lips and emitted a small, personal laugh. It earned him a blush instead of a smack across the face, which he had readied for. Seeing she wouldn't lash out, Orochimaru turned on heel and walked out, still laughing lightly about the situation. After shutting the door behind him, a loud crash came against the door, halting the laughter. From the sound made, it had been something made of glass. Following after the crash was a "STUPID SNAKE!" and much more swearing.

**-Guys' Room-**

Jiraiya had been chastened for the peeping incident and wasn't feeling too good about himself. It bothered him more that he had been caught. If Orochimaru hadn't shown up either, he knew his ass would have been toast. And sadly the sulking sannin had to admit his comrade had been right. It was a stupid idea to go peeping on her like that.

"You know. I could have just sat back and let her kill you. But that right is reserved for me. I had no choice but to save you."

A dark joke, but Jiraiya knew what it meant. A slight crack of a smile came to Jiraiya's face. Orochimaru closed the door and approached his own sleeping area. After all that commotion a small nap seemed quite inviting. Walking down the hall, people were trying to stop him and ask what was the matter with the woman in that room.

"You're right. Well...I think after all that fun, breakfast is in order! The hotel has a buffet thing downstairs."

"I'll be down there later."

Jiraiya got up and went into the small personal bathroom to change into his usual clothes. He wondered if Orochimaru did care for him and Tsunade. It sure seemed like it as of late, but...he was a great actor after all. The man never would let anyone close, and probably never will. What was so great about being lonely?


	7. Blondes

Woot! Another chapter! And keep sending in the reviews! I thank everyone who has for the words and comments on the scenes! I try hard to make it a comedy but also keep the characters in the original context (and Orochimaru and comedy is a hard mix to pull off!) So I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Much more humor and action to come!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Blondes**

Orochimaru sat calmly, a little out of it. Thoughts were swamping his mind. It's been only about a day and the snake sannin couldn't help but feel he was becoming too open with the other two. Helping Jiraiya out, having a battle with him that didn't involve actual punches, and even teasing Tsunade. This realization was making Orochimaru put up his usual guard, not wanting to open up. It was against everything he believed in to be so friendly. And even spending the time here with them, made the dark sannin reminisce about the past; something he saw as a torture. He didn't want to think about the "good ol' days" or how it was back then. He raged against the memories, hissing and yelling for it to let him be. After being here only one day and around them so frequently, these resurfacing memories were becoming more prominent. To him, he liked who he was. He had no regrets.

"Orochimaru, are you going to eat the food...or just stare at it?"

Tsunade waved a hand in front of his golden eyes, breaking his train of thought. He shot a glare at the woman, striking a ting of fear down her spine. Realizing he glared, the man turned back to the food, slowly taking the chopsticks into his pale hand to eat.

"Something wrong? You have been spacing out ever since we got here..."

"I'm fine...just a bit distracted at the moment."

Jiraiya gave a solemn look to Tsunade, clearly showing his growing distrust in Orochimaru's motives. With the attitude presented, it was susceptible he might run or turn on them. Snakes could never be fully tamed after all. Tsunade returned with a slight nod then reached for her cup of green tea, taking a light sip from it. She already had a hint what was wrong and would talk to him later about it.

"Thinking about those two girls?"

Jiraiya was making an attempt to pry the reluctant Orochimaru back open. It was rather out of character for him to "combat" over those two girls, and to keep Tsunade from ripping him to pieces. Afraid that Orochimaru would clam up again, Jiraiya was going to try his hardest to put the past behind and get the snake sannin to become involved with some conversation. It did earn a grin however.

"Hardly. I told you once before those kind of girls aren't my type."

"Then...what _is_ your type?"

Orochimaru dropped his lacquered chopsticks into the bowl of noodles and beef, a little off guard to be asked that question. Tsunade was curious as well, wondering what kind of girl would suit a cold, manipulative criminal like him. He never showed interest in the aspect of love as a child. So why would he now?

"Well...that...actually, it's none of your business what I look for in a girl."

"Oh, come on! Does she have to have blue eyes or green eyes? Maybe black hair? Red hair? Maybe blonde hair, hazel eyes and nice rack?"

"Jiraiya!"

Tsunade threw a chopstick at her comrade for even suggesting the two being together. In the midst of the anger though, she felt Orochimaru give a nudge to her leg under the table, but had made it look to Jiraiya as if he had been uncomfortable sitting. Tsunade wondered what he was going to do. The snake was crafty and an expert at playing most things off. What was he going to do?

" Wow, Jiraiya. You guessed it. I DO like blondes with hazel eyes and large chests."

The comment shut Jiraiya up, making him fall back off the cushion seat. The nudge was to indicate the comment would be a joke, but...the way he said it sounded so convincing it was the truth to the Godaime. Orochimaru finally loosened up and gave a loud laugh at Jiraiya's reaction.

" I was only jesting. You thought I was serious?"

Jiraiya sat back up and straightened his clothes, a somewhat sour look plastered on his face. It was clear the man didn't enjoy the joke. It was new to have Orochimaru pulling pranks like that...even if they were smart-assed ones.

"Yeah, yeah. So you got me. And the way you speak, you ALWAYS sound serious. How was I suppose to know?"

Tsunade couldn't help but show some laughter at the situation. It was indeed amusing seeing Jiraiya's reaction. Both of the men turned their sights to her, Orochimaru with a smile and a short laugh of his own.

"At least our Godaime has a sense of humor."

"Well, let's finish our food. Then maybe we can have a sparring session, eh?"

The offer made Orochimaru shiver with excitement. The thought of being able to have a good challenge was indeed a temptation. He gave a nod of acceptance to the proposal, but keeping a constant reminder he could not seriously injure Jiraiya. Doing so might make it look like it was an intentional attack to harm. And without another word, the three sannin went on to finish their food.

**-Clearing not far from the hot springs.- **

Jiraiya and Orochimaru stopped when they found a nice clearing next to the woods. It was an ideal spot for sparring, especially for ones like the sannin. Tsunade found a nice area to settle down in, choosing to stay out of the boys' fight and simply be a spectator. She half wondered what Orochimaru would do. If the man seemed to be getting out of hand, all she had to do was step in. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Jiraiya faced Orochimaru, both with no grins or the simplest of smiles. This was a spar and either were waiting for who would strike first. _Too close to try Kage Bushin, and in the time it'd take for him to try escaping from me, I'll be on him. Orochimaru's only choice is to use a taijutsu attack_, Jiraiya thought. Sure enough, the snake came at him at blinding speed, rushing with a few punches. Jiraiya dodged and tried countering with a duck then a straight punch to the gut. The caught sannin used the Substitution Technique, avoiding Jiraiya's counter punch. Right now it was just simple play, nothing serious at all. The more their battle escalated, the more they would probably use stronger jutsus or taijutsu attacks.

Moments later, Orochimaru appeared behind the thinking toad sannin, kicking him across the back of the head. Jiraiya tumbled across the dirt, coming to a skid before popping back up, rubbing the dirt off his cheek.

"Heh, you caught me off-guard some."

Tsunade watched the two jump around, trade off hits and use rudimentary jutsus. It was a simple hint they were messing around, not going to their full potential. But they seemed to be having...dare she say it? Fun? It wasn't like Orochimaru to play around and exhaust chakra on small attacks. _Well, duh. He can't truly use his full strength in attacking...if he injured Jiraiya, it could be taken highly offensive by the pervert. _As time drew on, the more jutsus they began to use...

Jiraiya came at Orochimaru with a Rasengan, charging the snake with applied chakra in the feet. Deciding to test out a new technique in defense, the sannin made the necessary hand signs in the blink of an eye, using the Hidden Shadow Many Snake Hands jutsu. Large snakes came lunging from the robe's sleeves and now on command of their master, curved all the snakes wrapping tightly and creating a protective ball around Orochimaru. The Rasengan slammed into the wall of snakes, creating a nasty hole in the defense. When the snakes gave a loud poof and disappeared...there was no Orochimaru. Freaking, Jiraiya glanced everywhere, putting out a feel for the chakra...and only realizing too late where the opponent was.

"Checkmate, Jiraiya."

A kunai to the neck and the snake out of view by coming from behind. Jiraiya gave a weak laugh, knowing it'd be easy to get out of the situation, just didn't feel like it. Besides, he only made the offer to burn off some excess energy.

"Fine, you win. Ain't no prizes though."

The kunai was retracted, Orochimaru laughing some. He knew Jiraiya hadn't been even half serious throughout the fight, but neither was the pale sannin himself. Tsunade came to them, smiling.

" That was short! You guys are tired out only after that little bout?"

"Nah! But Tsunade...I have a special occasion set up for the three of us tonight! Come to our room tonight, ok?"


	8. Truth or Dare

Woot another chapter! I was going to go with strip poker, but I figure I save that for another chapter. Now, I know the chapter says truth and dare, and there is only truths. Wait till my next chapter, it'll have the dares in it ok? And everyone, thanks for all the reviews! They really help keep me continuing this story! Keep reading and reviewing for me! X3 Thanks again!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Truth or Dare**

While Orochimaru was in the shower, Jiraiya found it as the best opportunity to sneak off and see Tsunade alone. He left silently and walked down the halls to the woman's room, only pausing to glimpse any passing girl who happened to capture his eye. The toad sennin sighed in dismay, knowing he had to work on that. But life was short! Why not flirt and fraternize all he wanted? Coming to the closed door, he acted as a proper gentleman and gave it a few knocks. No answer. First reaction would have been to open the door and see if she was in there. But thinking back to this morning's incident, Jiraiya wasn't about to step foot in the room without Tsunade's permission.

"Tsunade? You in there?"

Still no response. Biting down on his lip, the weary sannin opened the door and peeped in. The nightstand lamp was on and to reveal Tsunade sleeping. Jiraiya had fixed himself on coming here strictly for business so he entered, closing the door and approached with caution.

"Tsunade! Get up."

The woman shrieked and woke, grasping the clean white sheets to her bodice. When the startled Godaime noticed who it was, again, she balled her fists into the sheets, bearing her teeth. The nerve he had to come in here again after what he did!

"I'm not here to peep...I just want to talk to you."

Seeing the calm demeanor and serious attitude, Tsunade believed him. Her friend found a chair to settle in and from what the lamp's light revealed, something was bothering him. She calmed down as well, wondering what could be bringing him such a distraught mood. Though she had an idea...

"Orochimaru, isn't it? Jiraiya..."

"How can we trust him now, Tsunade? I mean...he killed Sarutobi-sensei. He nearly flattened Konoha! More, he is just using this damn alliance as a way to use US to help rid a problem of his own! How do you know he won't betray us? What fine print is there that says he will not turn on us, Tsunade? I just..."

The explosion of emotion was the result of years of repressing hopes and mistrust. Jiraiya had long ago accepted Orochimaru turned on them and became a criminal. He long accepted the man wouldn't change. The to have all this suddenly happen, Orochimaru was lucky it hadn't been dumped onto him in a storming rage. But Jiraiya knew Tsunade shared some of his thoughts...cause she was betrayed too.

"Jiraiya! Akatsuki is our enemy too...think of Naruto. It's hard to even protect the borders, protect the village, complete missions and watch out for two enemies all at once and with limited amount of ninja! Orochimaru swore he would help us...and even replenish our numbers with some of his. He will not betray us because he is a target of Akatsuki too. You know he won't just ignore them when they threaten his life. As long as we benefit him from Akatsuki, he won't be turning on us anytime soon. THAT is what guarantees his loyalty..."

Jiraiya gave a low growl, hating how Tsunade was right. Though Orochimaru was an old comrade of theirs, it didn't deter from the fact he committed unforgivable crimes. How could she even forget that he killed Sarutobi-sensei? Was she willing to look over all his flaws just to make herself eased that she made a deal with him?

"Orochimaru was right...for us to spend time together like this is worthless. Things will never be the same."

"...Of course not...but a few good memories is worth it."

"Risking Konoha's future is worth this?"

Jiraiya was ready to berate the woman for even trying to argue him. Jiraiya was a pervert, immature most of the time...but times like this, he couldn't be anything less than serious. Konoha was his home, where he grew up. He wasn't going to have Konoha destroyed because they decided to put trust in someone who already betrayed it. When he saw the tears in her eyes...he shut up. Thinking back, she had gone through much than Jiraiya had. Losing her little brother, Nawaki, and then afterwards her boyfriend, Dan. For her team to be broken up probably was the end for her. Now she had a chance to have them all together if only for a while...it did bring a sense of happiness. For once, she probably wasn't thinking of her little brother or Dan.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade...I just...so many years spent tracking him and hating him for what he did...even more after Sarutobi-sensei...it's hard for me to "just" accept these arrangements."

He knelt by the bed and wrapped his arms around her, giving her some comfort. Orochimaru was really trying his best to make this work, and Tsunade was having no problem with it. Jiraiya guessed it was only him preventing from just cutting loose all grudges and letting things flow naturally.

"I'm really sorry...don't cry. I'll promise to not make trouble with him, ok? I just want the best for Konoha and you."

"It's fine...we'll be fine. I have a good feeling about this. It's true Orochimaru will probably turn- no...it's an overwhelmingly large possibility Orochimaru will turn on us when Akatsuki is finally defeated. But until then, he's promised to lend a hand and help us out with defeating them. Let's not refuse his help...it's better to have one enemy to face than two...especially when we're so low in numbers and are struggling to rebuild."

Jiraiya nodded and let the princess Tsunade go, sitting back. There was a long silence before either of them spoke. Tsunade dried her tears up and looked to Jiraiya with a light smile.

"Give me some moments to get ready. I'll come by your guys' room later. Maybe fifteen minutes."

Jiraiya grinned and stood, walking to the door. It was plenty of time to set up the small party he had planned.

"See you soon then!"

**-The guys' room-**

Orochimaru had heard something going on in the room. The sannin quickly fastened a green robe together with snake emblems on the back and stepped out from the small bathroom. Seeing it was Jiraiya making all the racket, he calmed. He was moving furniture around though. It piqued the snake sannin's curiosity just as to what the white haired man was doing. When Jiraiya set a set of sake cups on the low table though and a few bottles, it became apparent. _So this was the big special occasion he had planned. He should know Tsunade and sake don't mix. _

"So what's in store for us tonight? Though I can guess half of it..."

"Heh, that's my secret. Have a few drinks and discussions about what's been going on I guess. But I have a game in store."

"No more strip poker. We all know Tsunade always loses."

It made Jiraiya laugh to think about the past when the three of them did play that game. _Maybe another night..._Three cushions were set around the black table for them. While Jiraiya was in the midst of preparing for the night, Orochimaru had sat down and brushed out his long hair. It felt quite refreshing to take a hot shower and wash away the worries of the day. Sometimes it was the simplest things that could bring one pleasure and give reason to enjoy life. Knock, knock, knock. It was not a surprise as both knew who it'd be.

"Come in!"

"Must you shout, Jiraiya?"

Orochimaru gave a semi glare then continued tending to his hair. Tsunade walked in, hawking the sake bottles on the table. Just from the amount there, she was guessing it'd be a long night, and a painful headache in the morning. Jiraiya settled onto one of the soft cushions followed by Tsunade and Orochimaru. It was kind of a...treat to finally have to team together again like this. A bottle was grabbed and opened, Jiraiya pouring each his teammates a drink.

"So I was thinking...maybe we play a game, you know?"

"Come on, Jiraiya. Don't you think we're a little too old for games?"

With him mentioning games, Tsunade was about to exclude herself from the little party.

"No, no. It's nothing bad. I was thinking something like Truth and Dare. Come on! It's time to just cut loose and enjoy ourselves. That's what this is about, right?"

Reluctantly Tsunade agreed to join in. Orochimaru was a little hesitant to join in, knowing well what kind of humiliating dares either of them might have in store. Tsunade was taking notice at how enthusiastic Jiraiya was trying to be to make things interesting. Though he had poor taste in games, it was a happy moment to see him attempting to make the weeks go by with good memories.

"I'll start! Tsunade. Truth or dare?"

Jiraiya drank the cup of sake, immediately going to refill it and awaiting her answer. Tsunade smirked and threw her drink into the back of her throat, swallowing easily. She set the cup down after seconds of contemplating an answer. For now, play it safe.

"Truth."

"Ok. Is it true you...aren't a virgin?"

A blush rose to Tsunade's cheeks as she glared at Jiraiya for such a private question. However, the three of them were going to be drunk by the end of the night...so who cared what would be said? It'd all be forgotten by time the sun rose.

"Yes, it's true...I'm not."

Jiraiya laughed and refilled her cup for her which was immediately drank. Orochimaru even gave a slight smile and drank the sake from the small cup as well. Now it was Tsunade's turn.

"Orochimaru, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

A gnawing question had always rested in her mind since he tried to trick her into healing his sealed arms. Though she would never expect her sly teammate of it, it just had to be asked.

"Do you have some sort of relationship going on with that Kabuto boy?"

Jiraiya dropped the sake cup, spilling the contents all over his lap. To accuse Orochimaru of being...! Well who knew? It had been a few decades since they all really had been together. Orochimaru's golden eyes went wide for a second, stunned at the inquiry. But as quick as the flash of surprise came, it left.

"I can finally put a long time rumor to rest. No, I do not. But it'd be an ideal question to ask Kabuto. I hardly ever know what that boy is thinking..."

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade had let out a sigh of relief, making Orochimaru suspect they thought of him like that all along! Orochimaru's eyes slanted, feeling a little insulted.

"Tsunade, you inquiring about Kabuto like that, I may as well inquiry about you and your assistant, Shizune, then."

Jiraiya erupted in a fit of laughter and once again a red blush rose to Tsunade's cheeks. It was just like that snake to make such snide remarks. Tsunade grumbled and took another drink of sake to fight the blush off.

"Jiraiya, truth or dare?"

"Truth for this time round."

"Ok then. Is it true you peeped in on Tsunade more than once after she caught you?"

Jiraiya refilled his cup quickly and drank it, refilling once more. Tsunade was getting impatient with the nervousness he presented and it already seemed clear he had. Jiraiya set the empty sake cup down, tapping his fingertips on its rim slightly, looking away.

"Well...um, yeah. That's true."

"PERVERT!"

"Tsunade...you're stating the obvious about him."

Orochimaru gave a slight laugh and filled his cup himself, seeing Jiraiya glaring daggers at the snake sannin. Who cared? All of this stuff was between them. And it wouldn't be like Tsunade would hate him forever for what happened long ago. But there was something else Orochimaru knew...it was going to be a long night.


	9. Hangovers

Sumimasen for not updating quickly! I am in the midst of finding a job, so my updates can vary...and when I get one, might take longer. But I won't give up! So many of you want me to continue and as a writer, I am entitled to doing as the readers want. XD So please, keep up the reviews and more chapters shall be made! Thanks to those who took the time to review for me!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hangovers**

**-Hours and many sake cups later...-**

Laughter was leaking from every crevice in the room. With the aid of the liquor's effect, the dares given had been done, and scared the poor visitors to the onsen. Everything from Tsunade dare to Jiraiya to run up and down the hallways with only a washcloth to cover his privates screaming, to Orochimaru's dare to Tsunade to flash the people in the hot springs. All three were drunk, and not giving a care as to what was said to whom or what was done to the public. They were the Legendary Sannin! Who was going to try stopping them from their fun? Certainly not the innocent civilians visiting. It took a while for the oh-so-serious Orochimaru to lighten up, but the sake worked wonders on his mind when he stopped monitoring his intake. With two bottles gone between the three, it was time to work on the third and last bottle on the table.

"Ok, ok! Orochimaru...truth or dare?"

"Heh, I'll take a dare. What you goin' to do?"

"Let us do ur hair!"

"Hell no!"

Tsunade laughed, falling back and spilling the sake. She didn't care. Neither could really comprehend or care about consequences. Orochimaru made an attempt to get up and escape them, only to stumble back and fall. Tsunade laughed at her comrade and crawled over to the fallen Orochimaru.

"It's a dare. You have to let us now! Jiraiya, get my bag. I got stuff in there we could use!"

Orochimaru was horrified. All kind of fuzzy, paranoid thoughts sped through his mind. What did they intend to do to his hair? If a ribbon so much as got three feet near him, someone was going to get hurt. Jiraiya clumsily walked out of the hallway to Tsunade's room to retrieve her bag, getting shouts from the girls in the hallway for being an insane pervert. Hearing the shouts, Tsunade and Orochimaru just laughed it up. What a way to actually forget who you were...get so liquored up it didn't matter to Jiraiya Orochimaru was a criminal, it didn't occur to Tsunade her boyfriend and brother were dead, and it didn't occur to Orochimaru himself these two were once comrades he tried killing.

"Maybe pink ish ur colur...ne"

"Heh...no ribbons are goin' to touch my hair, Tsu..."

"You made me flacsh peoples...so ur gon' do it."

The slurred voices broke up into fits of laughter again. When Jiraiya came back, he kicked the door closed, stumbling and nearly toppling over Tsunade and the table. Regaining a faulty balance, he dropped one of Tsunade's bags into her lap before just letting his body collapse into a sitting position. The girl began to rummage through the contents, throwing first a brush out to Jiraiya and pulling out hair ties and kinds of ribbons.

"Hohooo thish is gonna be fun."

"Shaddup...Juraiyah..."

Orochimaru again tried to stand up, but the sake's effect gripped his body's reflexes, rendered his abilities to function useless. Again he fell down into sitting position, silently giving up. Tsunade crawled behind him and sat up, combing the slightly disheveled hair out, giggling all the while. Jiraiya was staring dumbfounded at the ties and ribbons, knowing how pretty they looked in pretty girls' hair...but didn't know the first thing about putting them in the hair. Even if he was sober, he wouldn't have known. Orochimaru strained to focus his eyes on the assortment of hair accessories, fearing what they had planned. A few tugs on his black hair jerked his attention from that.

"He-hey...!"

"Hand me thur...umm...the red tie!"

Looking at the range of hair ties, the toad sannin picked up a soft red tie and handed it to Tsunade. A simple ponytail of the long, silky hair was made on the near top of the snake sannin's head. But the drunk slug sannin wasn't going to stop there! Her fingers began to weave a very uneven braid through the hair.

"Ribbon!"

"Ribbon."

Jiraiya handed the working Tsunade a small red ribbon, tying it at the ends in an uneven bow to preserve the braid from unraveling. As long as the drunk woman wasn't pulling and tugging his hair out by the roots, Orochimaru idly sat there, allowing her to continue this humiliating shame.

"Hair tie...unn, the purple one thish time..."

"Hair tie."

Another tail was made on the side of the head, but left unbraided.

"Two ribbons."

"Err..two ribbons."

The ribbons were tied into lopsided bows, one in the middle of the tail and one more at the end. It didn't take the intoxicated Godaime to do the same to the other side as well. Studying her handiwork, she began to drape locks of the hair around the two sides.

"Hair pins."

"Er...hair pins, these things?"

Tsunade quickly grabbed them from Jiraiya, jabbing the pins into place to hold the hair. Now with objects being stabbed into his hair, Orochimaru began to move in retaliation, trying to get Tsunade to quit. After finishing, Tsunade just sat back laughing loudly at the freakish hairstyle. Jiraiya rolled onto his back, holding his sides and bellowing out laughter at his old friend. Orochimaru muttered swears under his breath and grabbed the third bottle.

"Let's finish thish bottle off..."

**-Morning-**

Beams of glorious sunlight filtered into the room. On the floor laid all three of the Legendary ninja, passed out from their drunken party. Empty sake bottles and cups littered the floors, along with some stains from the spills. Jiraiya was sprawled out over the floor on his stomach, Orochimaru in the same position with half the blankets from the bed pulled over him and Tsunade between the both. Her head laid on Orochimaru's back while her feet had been tucked under the weight of Jiraiya for warmth. The first to wake was the very sick Tsunade, moaning some as the impeding headache began its morning work. Seeing a mop of messy, black hair in front of her she froze from moving. Was she lying atop of...? The amber eyes wondered why the rest of her body was chilled and only her feet warm. Gazing down to figure this oddity out, she saw Jiraiya sprawled on the ground over her feet. Drool leaked from the corner of his mouth onto the tatami mats under the table, some incoherent words being said in his sleep. Fighting the pressuring headache off, Tsunade slowly slipped her warm feet from under the slumbering Jiraiya. Next was getting up from Orochimaru without disturbing his sleep. Carefully pushed herself up, lifting her head from him ever so slowly. From the looks of it, the snake sannin was going to remain in a sleep mode. When she noticed that all three sake bottles had been drunk, she couldn't help but just wonder what all they did...

"Urgh..."

The gurgled sound came from the pale sannin lying in front of her. When she looked to the hair fixed in such an odd way with ribbons and hair ties...she couldn't help but laugh. Hearing this, it only made the snake sannin wake more. His golden eyes opened to see a bright room and all around, the heavy perfume of sake. A grogginess had seized his body, but only until he made an attempt to sit up did his head violently spin and cause his vision to black out for a minute or so.

" Argh...! That hurts..."

"It's called a hangover, Orochimaru..."

Orochimaru rolled over onto his back, looking up to Tsunade's smiling face. It was logic that he knew she was in the same pain, and in Orochimaru's opinion...this wasn't the kind of pain you just get used to, even if you're an alcoholic. So what was so damn funny?

"Why are you laughing Tsunade? What's so hilarious at this time of morning..."

There was no answer, but only her reaching for her bag and digging into it. Upon finding the item she desired, she opened the flat, plastic holder. The compact mirror was held up to him, showing the deranged hairstyle. A short yell echoed in the room and shook Jiraiya awake. The man grabbed a kunai and stood, thinking they were being attacked. A second passed and a lurching feeling overrode him, making Jiraiya stumble around, his head pounding. The weapon was dropped and Jiraiya fell to his knees, a hand to the forehead.

" Oh man! That booze really does go to your head...Damn, Orochimaru...what the hell happened to your hair?"

The three were still in their places, all trying to sum up what happened. After the pause, Orochimaru's hands quickly went to his head, trying in vain to take out the ribbons and hair ties. Silently he cursed himself for getting drunk and letting such embarrassing things happen to him.

"Let's just have breakfast and forget about this whole thing..."

"Agreed, Orochimaru..."

Tsunade smiled and then turned to Jiraiya, having a great idea.

"Room service then?"


	10. Breakfast and a Walk

I know it's been a while. But good news I might have a job! XD Let's hope. -needs money- Anyway, chapter 10! It's a bit short, but it had two scenes. I really need some uninterrupted time to do this stuff. But I always make sure it is at least over 1,000 words per chapter. Well, please read and review! THANKS TO THOSE WHO DO! XD 

Btw, 

DISCLAIMER!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!!!!  
Just thought I do this and let people know. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Breakfast and a Walk**

Room service had brought all kinds of food desired by the three. The person gave them all an estranged look, puzzling Jiraiya when he took the food from the guy. Orochimaru had showered, trying to get the memory out of his mind about his hair being done. Tsunade had followed suit after the snake sannin got out, hoping a hot shower would clear her head and make her feel better from the nasty hangover. While she was in the small bathroom washing, Orochimaru stood by the patio door, looking out to the hot springs. The hangover was slowly eroding away, the jack hammering pain easing up. It was in Orochimaru's perspective, the worse feeling aside the pain of having his arms sealed. which as he held them out, he was happy he switched bodies and left that pain behind.

Food's here. Where's Tsunade?"

Orochimaru pointed a finger at the bathroom. Jiraiya heard the water running still and sighed, sitting the food on the low table. It sounded like a good idea too. And maybe later a trip to the hot springs for some relaxation. Last night was indeed one hell of a night. According his body and aching head.

"She better hurry. Food will get cold."

The two men sat at the table, hands grabbing their ordered food. Tsunade came out minutes later in a loosely tied bathrobe, not hesitating to sit down immediately at the table and grab for her food. The guys began eating their food, all three hungry. Jiraiya was beginning to lighten up and accept Orochimaru was now an ally. With the Legendary Sannin reunited like this...what country would dare trifle with them? With overflowing optimism, he even doubted the Akatsuki could best the three of them. But contrasting to his happy thoughts, the silence between them was murderous.

"Tsunade...how are you going to break it to Konoha about Orochimaru's agreement to an alliance?"

The blonde had to stop and think about that. She already could picture Kakashi berating her, Naruto and Sakura screaming and yelling and the council declaring her unfit and unworthy of holding the position as Hokage.

"Well, how else but tell them straight out? Either way it's told, their reaction will be the same. Orochimaru might even have to come before them and swear on his words."

Orochimaru looked to her a bit annoyed.

"Are the council members the same as when I was a Jonin in Konoha?"

"Yeah..."

_That isn't good. _That meant they knew everything about him. His accomplishments, and also the inhumane usage of fellow Konoha ninjas. It'd be hard to have some old geezers like them to forget his mistakes for the moment and allow him to loan assistance. They wouldn't trust him and no matter how honeyed the words came out, their iron will would still bar them from trusting his words.

"Like they'll trust me. It's worth a shot anyway. I guess I just have to sound sincere."

Knocks on the door sounded loudly into the occupied room. The three looked to the door, wondering who would be calling on them at this time. Room service had been delivered and from what they saw, there wasn't an item forgotten. Their instincts as ninja kicked in. Since no one had been notified of their location...Jiraiya got up and approached the door, hesitant to open it. Tsunade and Orochimaru stood, watching as their teammate went to answer. The knocks came again, more frequent and louder. Jiraiya opened the door and expected some kind of attack, but instead found three young girls smiling so widely. The worry soon dissipated, a goofy grin coming to his visage.

" Well, well! Pretty gals! What brings such lovely ones as yourselves to this room?"

"Well, you...See, we saw you streaking down the hallway last night and well..."

The girls blushed and broke up into a bunch of giggling girls. Inside, Tsunade and Orochimaru were trying to suppress the urge to laugh at their fellow comrade. Not paying them any attention, Jiraiya called back rather enthusiastically.

"I'm going out with these ladies! I'll be around later!"

With that, the door slammed and laughter could be heard as the four made their way down the halls. Tsunade sighed, but wore a small smirk. Jiraiya would always be a perverted, horny man. Ever since he was a boy peeping in on the bath houses. Some habits just never change. Orochimaru had calmed the laughter, it dying down to a simple grin. _Well, maybe spending the day with him won't be so bad._

" Want to go for a walk?"

**-In the forest-**

The two walked quietly down the path, no words being exchanged. Even Tsunade had to admit there was a creepy feeling being around him. It made her somewhat uneasy, slightly fearful. Even if he was relaxed in his walk, wore a rather calmed facade...still that underlying darkness in him she knew would never go away...it was still there. Tried to smile, letting happier memories resurface. Them all working together...but why did she still feel lonely?

"Tsunade...you seem distracted."

The voice couldn't be less concerned and couldn't show more annoyance. Did he really hate being around her and Jiraiya? The woman muttered with a hint of anger.

"Well, aren't you the _caring _one...I am fine."

When Orochimaru glanced over to read her face, he saw a few traces of a pout. Apparently she had been giving deep thought to something. That's the only time ever that a person has such a vacant look in their eyes. A part of him was curious as to what exactly the girl had been thinking, and another part said it wasn't good to show such kind of interest.

"Why can't you ever care about anything?"

"I do. I care for myself and my goals."

Tsunade recognized her words had been faulty in questioning him. She wanted him to answer if he cared about someone. Of course, asking him such a question would be a joke in his eyes.

"I mean do you care for someone? At all?"

"...Why would I? I only care if they can help me towards me goal."

Orochimaru didn't like her questioning. He felt she was getting sentimental about something, and the snake sannin had not a clue about how to deal with people in this state. The only way he knew how to counter was to act heartless and put on the act he didn't care.

"You're a real bastard, Orochimaru..."

"I know...Tsunade, what is really bothering you that you ask me such odd, personal questions?"

There was only a shrug in response. The two continued down the path under the canopy of trees, silent as before. Inside Tsunade was feeling something coming up from childhood. A feeling she never thought she'd feel again. But it was mixed with a kind of loathing and hate. It wasn't the pure emotion from then.

"Tsunade, it's a personal question. But who did you like when we were all a team...? Me or Jiraiya?"

The slug sannin froze in her tracks, her face turning to Orochimaru quickly, unsure how to respond. There was that ever so placid face on the man's face. Why would he want to know that?


	11. Hypocrites and Snoops

Eleventh chapter and going! Woot! I know everyone is wondering about pairings...but hold on! They will come! See, it's only the second day for them. Don't want to rush the timeline, eh? And there is a surprise I have coming up too! I might do somewhat of a timeskip. Like a week later...cause it would be much too long to write so many chapters about one day. Of course, I will discuss the week if I skip it! And due time depending on the way I carry this out, I might have to re-rate it as M! So IF you don't have me added to favs or under alert, check under M ratings. I'll tell you when I change the rating, k?

Well, here is the 11th chapter! Please enjoy and be so kind as to leave me a review!!!! Thanks to those who reviewed for me, I look forward to more! X3 **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hypocrites and Snoops**

The question had frozen Tsunade, looking deep into those hypnotic golden eyes Orochimaru possessed. How many had fallen victim to that leer, that wide smirk that had so many deep meanings and hid his real intentions? Tsunade turned her head away, violently breaking from his gaze. Over and over she scorned his name and being.

" I refuse to answer and pick favorites."

Orochimaru stood there, watching as the woman walked ahead down the path and left him behind. There was an angry note in her voice, and as the curious snake he was...he wanted to press on her. He always enjoyed torture, physical and mental. While physically torturing her was virtually impossible, the crafty criminal knew that she had a lot of stock in bad experiences; ideal for using as torture devices. What better way to crack a person than use their bad memories against them? Even ones like Ibiki knew this. Orochimaru caught up with her, wondering how far he would go just to get a rather simple, trivial answer. Something drove him to have the need to know.

"I take it that you like Jiraiya then. I bet those books he authors aren't just from watching women in bath houses...maybe...a few experiences you and him may have shared? Was this before or after Dan?"

"Don't mention HIS name, Orochimaru! How DARE you!"

The fuming turned around, giving a low growl. Just the mention of Dan heated the girl's blood like nothing else could. For him to even refer to that was overstepping boundaries. And despite the harsh warning, all he managed to do was give a cooled smile, as if getting off on seeing how much his pressuring affected her.

"You sick bastard..."

"You're allowed to ask me personal questions, yet I ask one and I get berated? If I have no business inquiring about Dan and Jiraiya, then you have no business inquiring me about what I care for in my life. I gave you an answer to your question, now give me an answer for mine."

Tsunade couldn't find any loopholes out of the situation. Though Orochimaru didn't say the word, she knew it was in his mind. Hypocrite. Even that golden leer said it though his voice wouldn't. She had loosened the glaring facade and continued on her walk, not giving an answer to Orochimaru. What business of it was his who she liked better? Then, she had no business asking about what mattered in his life. In a way she was indebted to answer him. _Damn snake..._

"...Fine...it was Jiraiya. I liked him...even though he was a pervert."

Orochimaru couldn't believe his ears at the confession. He walked beside her, but after turning the answer over and over in his head, examining it...it was clear she was lying. Maybe she didn't like either of them. After all, Tsunade was nice to them both, but she always had her own ambitions in life. Instead of seeking men out, chasing love...she let it come to her. Like Dan. Her obsession (aside drinking and gambling) laid in her desire for helping people, for being a medic. Over years she refined her techniques and some are even taught in other countries. She could love, but she didn't chase it like some air-headed kunoichi did.

"You're as bad at lying as you are gambling."

"I won our little gambling bet, didn't I? I wouldn't talk."

Tsunade earned a hiss from the snake, now wearing a proud smile at getting him to shut up. They walked the path in silence again, but Tsunade somewhat felt okay walking with him, just slightly more comfortable. To know he couldn't touch her or harm her made the Godaime feel she could irritate him. But even pet snakes bite their owners...such an old saying. But Orochimaru wasn't just any wild snake. He was a great actor and would show his stomach in submission and in a flash flip and sink teeth into your hand. Such a genius in the art of deceiving.

**-Guys' room-**

Jiraiya came back to the room, expecting to see Orochimaru and Tsunade still there. Instead the room was empty and void of any presence other than his own. Did the two...did he? All kinds of worse case scenarios infested Jiraiya's mind. Orochimaru luring Tsunade out and killing her...raping her even. The pervert shook that thought from his head. IF anything had happened to Tsunade, she would make a large racket about it. Considering the hot springs place was intact, there was no yelling and no huge summonings out in the forest, Jiraiya made himself at relative ease. He would just wait for the two...but until then.

" Ohhhh Jiraiya...are your friends out?"

The three girls all peeped in, erupting in a fit of giggling. Jiraiya gave a half smile figuring his teammates would be taking their time. Until then, why not enjoy his own personal time with the lovely, gorgeous ladies?

"Hey hey...let's go back to your room and maybe...give a hard working ninja a nice, deserved massage?"

"Sure!"

"Oh, you three are just such darlings!"

**-Hours Later-**  
Orochimaru and Tsunade came back to the room to find it deserted. Tsunade grumbled about Jiraiya boiling in the water with those floozies. That was the first guess at where he was at, if not with her and Orochimaru or in the room. Both of them came to the large glass patio door, stepping out onto the small balcony provided. Not spotting the group in the hot springs, Tsunade became rather curious. Where could have he...

"I'll make another bet with you, Tsunade."

She looked to the sannin leaning over the balcony, searching eyes finding nothing of his third comrade. Convinced he was nowhere down there, the pale man turned to Tsunade.

"We find out where those women are staying at. What room...and I will bet you any amount of money you want that he is in that room with them."

The Godaime considered this thoughtfully, but gave a wave of her hand, rejecting this offer. When using common sense and knowing Jiraiya, odds were definitely one hundred percent that he was with those women in the room.

"I'll pass. I know he is there. He isn't with us. He isn't in the room. And he isn't in the hot springs. It gives you only a limited amount of choices where he would go all by himself...but let's go find out anyway and spy on him."

Orochimaru gave a slightly perked brow at Tsunade's mischievous thought. Since when did she pick up the hobby of peeping? Then again, after all the peeping Jiraiya had done on her it was only righteous payback she do the same. But why did he have to get dragged into doing such embarrassing, humiliating things? If only Kabuto and Sasuke could see Orochimaru now...running around doing stupid, idiotic things. Since no one was out here though...who was going to know?

"Well...down to the lobby and let's find out the room."

**-Girls' Room-**

Jiraiya sat on their couch, the three girls all surrounding him. One stood behind, massaging his shoulders, another in his lap pouring sake and the third gently caressing the rough cheek. As of this moment, Jiraiya was in heaven. These girls were so attentive and beautiful...so many thoughts and epiphanies for his books! All three seemed so interested in his stories about being a ninja, and cooed at the dramatically (and exaggerated!) narrated tales.

"It's a ninja's life...we put our lives on the line to protect our countries people. And I would gladly die if it meant you beauties were safe!"

"Oh, Jiraiya- saaaan! You would die for us! What a respectable, admirable man you are!"

Outside the door, Tsunade and Orochimaru listened in on them all. Orochimaru's face was solid as steel while Tsunade was crouching near the blocking door, not believing those girls were falling for such cheap lines! Yet it was humorous in its own way. Sometimes you had to wonder if it wasn't the girls who were the whores, but Jiraiya.

"That's right, ladies! I the incredible toad sennin Jiraiya, would protect you three!"

The three girls all hugged onto the man, laughing and nuzzling with him. Jiraiya blushed, laughing perversely at being held on by all the girls. Both Tsunade and Orochimaru shook their heads, not believing how gullible these women were. Jiraiya thought he heard someone outside the door. Though it was hard to bother himself with that when he had girls all over him, he managed to politely ask the girls to let him go. He got up, approaching the door cautiously. _Breathing...two people...Tsu and Orochimaru don't know I'm here..._Jiraiya grabbed the door and pulled it open quickly. Kunai in hand and prepared for attack. And what he saw shocked him!

"Ah!"

Tsunade fell in between the doorway, lying down and utterly surprised. And leaning against the wall, looking in at an angle was Orochimaru. How did they! Wait...they were ninja too. It would have been rather simple. The perverted man let out a sigh and lowered his weapon, relieved it was just them.

"Tsunade, that's kind of im-"

Jiraiya's jaw dropped and he fell over, foaming at the mouth. Orochimaru was behind Tsunade and oblivious to what triggered Jiraiya to go into a rabies-like state. The man laid on his back, leg twitching some. When Orochimaru leaned in and looked at the girls, even they were blushing. Looking down and being able to see over the kunoichi's shoulder...he noticed. Her boobs had popped out from her shirt!

"Tsunade...get up and cover yourself!"

She looked down and a red frown covered her cheeks. Quickly the Godaime sat up, jerking her green coat around to hide her large breasts. In a flash she was up, cursing and running down the hall to her room and all Orochimaru could do is lean against the wall, smirk and laugh at the entire situation. Indeed, karma sucked in the end. Her incident was justified payback for her snooping on Jiraiya.


	12. Visitors

I know it's been a while! Sorry! Well, here is chapter 12! I skipped a week, but now every day will be discussed. Easier to have 7 days described than 14. Well, please review for me and thanks as always to the ones who do! I am glad you all enjoy the story! And there are more "pairing" scenes to come!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Visitors**

A week passed...Orochimaru laid on the roof of the building, staring at the open, starry sky. At least he was away from the people here and most notably his old comrades. He had also noticed over the week, Tsunade had been staying closer to Jiraiya. The theory the snake sannin had previously made had been shattered. Never did he think the Godaime would finally open up to the pervert. Not after nearly killing him in childhood for peeping. And not to mention the drunken parties they kept having. Always waking up feeling like shit, wondering why the people were giving them weird looks or why the room was a mess or even why they were half dressed in the least. It disturbed him. In all his years as a ninja then as a criminal, he had never let his defenses down and just enjoyed the simplicities of life. And now...

"Damn it, Orochimaru...you stay out here like this, you'll catch a cold and want me to heal you."

Tsunade startled Orochimaru, the snake sannin bolting from the lying position and turning a gold glare at her. Not being able to sense her chakra and her coming...was he really becoming so vulnerable?

"You look pissed, Orochimaru...the hangovers getting to you?"

It earned her a sliver of a smirk, his gaze turning back to the vast sky.

"I have never in my life drank so much sake as I have done in this week..."

Tsunade gave a little laugh. She had felt guilty ignoring Orochimaru since their walk in the forest, and him prying into her feelings like he did. Because of that, she wanted to avoid him. She focused all attention onto Jiraiya and only talking with Orochimaru when they chanced to see each other. But since Jiraiya was exhausted and wanted to nap, she didn't want to hang out in her room all bored.

"I think Jiraiya is going to bed early. He looked tuckered out...Hey, Orochimaru...I had a kind of personal question for you..."

"Not this again."

Orochimaru let his head fall to the side, giving her a look of annoyance. Last time this happened, the consequences weren't too good. She'd cease to speak with him and would direct her attention away.

"When we were kids...did you ever feel anything for me?"

"...Did you?"

Tsunade winced at the comeback wondering if she would answer him. Instead of letting Orochimaru get the best of her again, the slug sannin flared anger and turned at him.

"That wasn't the question!"

"...No."

-in the forest-  
Three figures moved through the forest on fast feet. The news of where their targets were had been reported at the hot springs outside of Konoha. They leapt from branch to branch, going as fast as their feet could carry them. All three so determined to reach their destination and confirm that the subjects were at the location. If so, there would be much to do. They remained silent for most of the trip, their heads only on track of the mission. "Are you sure they will be there?" , asked one of the smaller ninja trailing behind their leader. The forward didn't answer right away and thought it out before the reply was given.

"They should be."

-Back on the roof-  
Tsunade was too busy to notice anyone was coming. For Orochimaru's answer had actually hurt her more than she could be willing to admit. As for the snake sannin himself, he felt it. Someone was definitely coming at a rapid rate. Ninja? Enemies? No one had been notified where they were. Only Kabuto had known where he would be and as far Orochimaru was concerned, Tsunade hadn't told anyone about the deal made aside Jiraiya. Could it be Akatsuki? The pale man remained calm, basking in the silence and moonlight and ready to spring up for action.

"You didn't answer my question, Tsunade...did you feel anything for me?"

The blonde looked over and just happened to remember that. Had let a little time slip between the question and her will to answer.

"Well, not that-"

"Down!"

In a flash Orochimaru had knocked Tsunade flat onto the roof, pinning her down. Kunai had been thrown at a target coming from behind. A loud yell was given, the enemy's body swaying comically to avoid the dangerous weapons thrown.

"Get off! What the hell you think you're doing, Orochimaru!?"

He got up, staring at the frozen character. Tsunade rolled over and looked at the figure and paused. Two more hopped down from behind. When the blonde squinted her eyes to focus on making out the silhouettes she almost cried out in dismay.

"Tsunade-baachan! What the hell is that creep doing here?! Why was he-!!!"

Kakashi sighed and placed a hand over the obnoxious Naruto's mouth, silencing him from anymore further outbursts. Sakura stood idly by, the sight of that snaked eyed man sending chills down her spine. Kakashi twirled Orochimaru's kunai on his fingers, a serious look upon his glare.

"...I think what he means to say is...why are you doing here alone with Orochimaru?"

-Guys' Room-  
Jiraiya heard some kind of commotion. The man gave a loud groan as he just gotten comfy in his bed and about to get some much needed rest. More yelling...the voice sounded like a young boy's...a boy's he knew well. This can't be good. The covers were tossed off with the flick of the wrist and went to dress in his day clothes. With a few hand signs and a poof of smoke, Jiraiya was gone from the room.

Tsunade stood up and saw the trio, sensing the anger they harbored for her. She had only informed Shizune of what was going on. Had that woman told Kakashi what the situation truly was? Orochimaru could only stare at the silver haired ninja, glaring with such intensity that Kakashi gave a slight shudder. The copycat ninja was remembering back when he was trying to block the curse seal on Sasuke...and remembering the taunting the sannin had done.  
"Kakashi, this isn't what it looks like...he is here to aid us against the Akatsuki."

"Whatta load of crap! He tried destroying Konoha before! Why should we trust him!?"

Tsunade sighed as she stared at the fuming Naruto. She guessed the boy had a reason to be mad as Orochimaru did take away a good friend. And had killed the Third. Sakura had such a sadness in her eyes. Tsunade could tell the little girl was disappointed in her sensei for meddling with such figures as this snake sannin. Orochimaru stood behind Tsunade, keeping silent despite the heated rage aimed at him. The child wanted to pick a bone with the Godaime, not him.

"It's true..."

The voice halted all of Naruto's emotions inside, stilling the bubbling rage. Naruto twisted around, staring at Jiraiya as he approached. Kakashi was utterly at a loss of words...all three sannin together again? What an impossible dream, but one...the Jonin knew Sarutobi would have loved to see. Jiraiya, after observing the silence that spelled the shinobi, continued to speak.

"He has offered an alliance and promised to aid us with refreshed Sound nin and against the Akatsuki. He is an enemy of them as well and stated a point that...joining forces to defeat a greater enemy would be in greater interest for both sides."

The trio turned to Jiraiya then to the eerie face of Orochimaru who now smiled widely. It was a rich, content feeling to know they couldn't attack him no matter how much animosity was held. The snake sannin knew very well that the two youngsters were ready and desiring to rip him to shreds for taking their precious third friend. With eyes settled on the silent kunoichi, Orochimaru finally saw the emotion withheld in her bubbling up.

"S-so we have to trust him!? Just let him waltz through Konoha? Just cause he offered to help us defeat Akatsuki! You dirty, heartless snake! Where do you get off duping us?!!!"

"Sakura, shut up!"

Tsunade snapped, a little heated at her protegee's outburst. Silence drifted through them until it was rippled with laughter. All eyes turned to Orochimaru who was holding at his sides and letting his chest rumble with insane laughing. Tsunade took a step away, wondering what he found so humorous about this particular situation.

" Oh, child...do please try containing your hate for me. After all...it wasn't like I forced Sasuke-kun with my bare hands to come to me. He made that choice all on his own."

Both his comrades shot him a glare, wanting him to not provoke any bad vibes right now. The air was thick with tension and his statements were only charging the surroundings. Tsunade now had to worry about who else knew of the arrangements at the hot springs.

"I am taking it, Kakashi...you will be staying at the onsen with us three, yes?"


	13. Questions and Eavesdroppers

forgive me for the hiatus!!!! I have been busy doing paperwork for the college I am going to attend. Also, family affairs and holidays coming up. Here is the 13th chapter! Man, I really think my writing nowdays suck compared to my older styles...sigh. Well, here you guys go! Please read and review!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Questions and Eavesdroppers **

A long meeting had pursued to get the three to understand the circumstances. Though the trio came to understand and accept what was going to happen, they still showed a deep riff of hatred for the snake sannin. And that was a permanent riff that couldn't be helped. To them, they felt the man would turn on them in the end, betray them and destroy Konoha from the inside. With one like Orochimaru, it wouldn't be entirely impossible.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan! I mean, look at what he did to Sasuke...And Tsunade-baachan is going to actually compromise with him! Why doesn't Jiraiya-sensei do something!"

The pink haired kunoichi could only speculate. Naruto was quite heated over the matter, but the blonde was always so passionate about a lot of things. Sakura was still too stunned to really feel anything. Anger for the man who took away her only love, sadness that her own sensei would allow such a creep around and fear...that one self-explanatory. Even when looking into the eerie snake like eyes of his, the presence of maliciousness was vivid.

" Well, if she ordered an alliance with him...we can't touch him. Sadly. Cause then that is retaliation on our part...and would give him reason to attack."

Naruto was more than angered that he had to see that bastard's face and refrain all urges to just punch the smug look on his face. But what was really weathering the usual attitude was that the two were up to more than that. So he thought. On the roof together, without Jiraiya around, idly talking? The fox carrier wanted to get to the bottom of this fiasco. Knowing Kakashi, he would forbid him from approaching the three sannin. so asking him about it and letting him in would be a bad idea. Sakura, however...

"Hey, Sakura-chan...didn't you find it odd that Tsunade-baachan was casually chattin' with that creep? Why don't we find out of those two are up to more than alliances?"

Just the mere thought stopped the poor girl in her tracks, cringing at the abstract thought of her sensei and that snake even hugging! The idea was inconceivable!

"You idiot! Like Tsunade-sensei would ever let him that close! I would suspect her and Jiraiya before that guy!"

"Jiraiya-sensei wishes...He told me once that when he was spying on the bath house, he saw Tsunade-baachan. And she caught him! He said that day, he came close to death cause she pummeled him!"

Something to expect of the pervert sannin! Sakura laughed, but in the end, agreed with Naruto. Besides, what could a little spying do? And if they didn't inform Kakashi-sensei, they wouldn't be disobeying orders if he told the two not to.

**-Guys' room-**

While Orochimaru was showering, Jiraiya talked with Tsunade. They had been spending a lot of time together and the toad sannin felt he was increasing chances of her going out with him finally. It'd been a long time, but he felt within his true heart, that he could be there for her. Though Jiraiya suspected that Tsunade still missed Dan, that would never go away. At the least, he could provide a balm for that wound.

"The week has been...going good, hasn't it?"

Tsunade was pouring a cup of sake, however, not aiming to overindulge this night. The bottle was set down carefully, and the sake only sipped on. It had been a great week. Drunken games, idle chit chat, and future planning for Konoha and eliminating the Akatsuki.

"Yes, it has been a wonderful week."

"Tsunade...you think since we been...getting along so well, you could say...maybe go out on a date with me? That is, when we get back to Konoha. I want to prove I can be a gentleman."

When Tsunade turned to yell at the man for daring to ask such ridicule things, what she saw surprised her. A solid visage, nothing joking about it. There was a look on those eyes that suggested he was serious, and was being truthful. Still, Tsunade didn't know if she wanted to go to that level with Jiraiya. Not that she didn't have trust in the man...just something else that made her not want to. Maybe just the thought of him giving up peeping for her, it seemed impossible...and weird.

"I...I don't know, Jiraiya. I don't think it's time to think about such things...Can you give me time to think about it?"

The pervert smiled and gave a solitary nod. After all, Jiraiya didn't expect an answer right away. He knew she might need time since he sprung this on her without any warning. during the awkward, silent moment, Orochimaru walked out of the shower with a towel around the waist and using a second to dry the long, sleek hair. The two's attention became diverted, looking to the other sannin then back down. Orochimaru sensed something had happened during his own absence, or something was said to create the moment before him.

"...What is with this silence? I would figure you two would be having a conversation on something."

Jiraiya stood from his place and went to the balcony, overlooking the steaming hot springs. Upon hearing girls giggling, he gave a grin to his teammates.

" I am going to go do some research. You two going to be ok without me?"

"Heh, we'll manage."

Jiraiya smiled at the Godaime's remark. Really, he wanted to find a reason to leave instead of explaining to Orochimaru that he asked Tsunade out. The toad sannin didn't think the other would care, but with him and his unpredictable personality, who knows how he would take it. For someone like him, it could be imagined that Tsunade and Jiraiya were teaming up and plotting against him. It would make him uneasy and possibly counterplot. With that, Jiraiya jumped off the balcony, landing easily on his feet.

"Hehe, time for some research. Looks like I might actually accomplish something."

Back in the room, Orochimaru stared at the bashful Tsunade who refused to meet his gaze. It piqued the desire to know what was going on between the other two. He knew over the week Jiraiya was beginning to fall for Tsunade, however, the girl wouldn't relent too much. A flirt here and there, but not as bad as the rambunctious Jiraiya.

"Mind telling me? Maybe you two were speculating about me and my intentions?"

"No, we weren't...We...well, Jiraiya. He...asked me out. I don't know if I should."

"I see. He's liked you for some time. Kind of surprised it took him this long to finally get the gull to ask you. And I find it kind of odd he would speak to you about such personal matters when someone is listening."

Tsunade was slightly confused at the last remark, now comprehending what the other meant. To show the woman what he meant, Orochimaru went to the room door, only feet away from the bathroom. Giving the doorknob a twist and jerking the door open, the blonde and rose-hair colored youngsters fell in, speechless they been caught. Both gazed up at the glaring Orochimaru and skittered back in fear. Tsunade's eye twitched as the two were revealed, upset that they would spy on the sannin.

"Tsunade-baachan! We didn't mean to spy on you purposely! Like! We were passing by and...we kind of got caught when we heard Jiraiya-sensei! And!"

" You heard all of that?! You little brat!"

Sakura always had fear of Tsunade when she was mad. Seeing the woman break walls with a single punch or make large trenches in solid concrete a kick, if not more severe...it would be enough to shake anyone's understanding of physics and strength. Naruto cringed at the madwoman, expecting her to come lunging out to kill him.

"It'd be wise to never come to this room again, children."

The snake sannin gave the two a chilling glare that meant much more than a simply warning. The door was slammed shut and the cursing Tsunade inside became silent as the other calmed her down. The two teenagers let out a sigh of relief, slumping against the opposite wall. They just escaped the wrath of two sannin! And lived! Naruto let out a little chuckle at the thought they got off the hook that easily. The blonde ninja expected either Tsunade or Orochimaru to attack them for their failure to spy on them successfully.

"What's so funny, Naruto! We could have been killed!"

Sakura hit her teammate over the head, growling at the immaturity he held to laugh at the situation. How utterly stupid it was to eavesdrop on them anyway! Did Naruto really think they could slip past detection by such strong ninja as those three?

"Ow! Hey! Calm down, Sakura-chan...I mean, we are alive, right? So let's walk away and plan another strategy. You heard her! She somewhat turned down Jiraiya-sensei! So maybe...and since those two are alone, we might catch something!"

"Like what the three of them do is any of our business! We shouldn't have come here in the first place!"

The young kunoichi got up and huffed, stomping off to her room. From behind the closed door, Orochimaru stared at the wooden panel as if he could see those two. He gave a personal laugh at the two's arguments, slightly amused to how immature they were acting. Would they try again? Sakura may not, but the snake sannin had a feeling that Naruto was too relentless to give up now.

"Orochimaru...come have a drink with me..."


	14. A Drunken Confession

Kind of a short chapter, but it is only focusing on one scene. Anyway, I got great news! Interview for a job coming up and college! It means less time online and writing...but I promise to update as much as I can. So keep reading and please review for me and tell me your thoughts! Thanks to those who read and review for me! Love you's!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Drunken Confession**

It was late into the night, nearly two in the morning. Still no Jiraiya and from what the remaining sannin in the room could detect, no spies as well. They were all alone, drinking sake and talking about tragedies, funny moments and things that came to mind. Orochimaru, usually not a social man, found it rather easy to talk to Tsunade about things...when half-drunk. The woman seemed attached to the past, when they all were still kids. Discussing those times seemed to make her depressed, happy and angry all at the same time.

"Like...when we..wur..given tha misshion...you know...when like...you had teh save Juraiyah...fruum jumping out and getting...teh attention of teh enemeys...hehe!"

Orochimaru could only vaguely remember the experience, giving a practiced laugh with Tsunade. He was still coherent enough to speak and understand the fact the Godaime was wasted. The flushed cheeks, the slurred speech and way her body swayed if tilted only slightly. While his vision was slightly blurred, knowing well anymore drinks and he would be in the same stupor as Tsunade.

"An' the waz something elsh...too...I lied..."

Lied? The snake sannin couldn't think of anything she would have been lying about. The woman shakily poured herself another cup of sake, spilling most onto the black, shiny table they were sitting at. There was something on her chest she would have never said while sober. And it would be sad cause in the morning she would hardly remember anything said on this night.

"Lied...about what, Tsunade?"

Knowing he was reaching a limit, Orochimaru still poured himself another drink, more in control of his movement than Tsunade had been. He half expected it to be some kind of rambling consistent of a drunkard and to not take it seriously.

" Ju..Juraiyah...I...lied. I liked chuu more than him..."

The hand holding the cup of sake paused at the man's pale lips as golden orbs, wide with shock, focused on her. The now shy Godaime let her head down, hiding her face away from Orochimaru. The room that had been full of chatter and laughter now was void, an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. She wringed her hands in nervousness, eyes cast to the side, wanting to meet anything besides his own stunned gaze.

"I jus..."

Tsunade got up, wobbling over to Orochimaru. The body would sway, and she would stumble, but luckily didn't fall onto the table or hurt herself. the snake sannin set his cup of warm sake down and turned to look up to the approaching Tsunade and just in time. The woman tripped over the edge of the tatami mat, landing on the other.

"I...shorry...losht my balance..."

The woman could only see his pale face through a blurred, unsure vision. It took her a minute to realized she was lying on him. Wouldn't he normally by now throw her off? The Godaime knew he hated any physical contact unless it was in a fight. Limbs feeling numb, Tsunade desperately tried to give a firm push off the ground and the other, but with her body not listening to impulses, she clumsily fell right back down. It angered her. how stupid she must look to him in this state. It was disgraceful as a Hokage and sannin. The woman's hand curled into the green material of the pale one's robe, gritting her teeth and refusing to cry in front of him. He'd seen her do so before, but...doing it now would only seem more pathetic.

"Why would you lie, Tsunade?"

Why? It was a headache to try thinking of a reason now. Nothing. There was only blanks being drawn. Making her think in this impairment was stupid of him. All she could do is clutch to him and hope maybe he'd get her to her feet. A nap seemed good right now...

"I...dunno..."

"..Heh..."

Tsunade looked up again, hair disheveled and trying best to focus a clear picture. The smell of sake lingered in his clothes with another more pleasing scent...pine? The poor woman's senses were too screwed up to make much of anything.

"Shorry...nn...help me...?"

Orochimaru sat up best he could, securing an arm around her figure. It was rather awkward to be caught in this situation and wanted out of it as soon as possible. The snake couldn't even imagine Naruto or the others walking in and catching them. What rumors could be spread! she made no movement to get up...

"Can...I get schomethin...from you...Oro..?"

The man gave a slight frown, wondering just what the kunoichi would want from him. There was an uncertainty in her face, giving her in the impression she might be second guessing her statement.

"Maybe..."

Orochimaru sat up, Tsunade finding a way to slide out of his lap and to his side. She gave no warning and no word of what she wanted and only took. The drunken Hokage placed her lips upon his, freezing poor Orochimaru in place. He made no move to push her or bring her in, kept in place by the sudden kiss. One of her arm came to encircle his neck, taking everything she could before he shoved her off. The door's opening didn't distract Tsunade...Orochimaru drew a kunai, quickly throwing it at the door. the force of the kunai made it become wedged between the door and its frame horizontally, in a sense nailing it shut. It was silent and then came that damned copycat's voice.

"Tsunade-sama! Let me in! Are you ok?"

Tsunade broke from Orochimaru, blushing and sitting back. He glared at her, upset she would cross such boundaries with him. Almost to the point he wanted to hit her...but doing so would cause the fragile alliance to break. With a hiss and slam of his fist on the table he got up to answer the door and tell Kakashi to scram. Tsunade watched him go to the door and thought what she had done was foolish. _Too foolish..._Orochimaru opened the door and glared at the young man before him. There was hate showing through the uncovered eye, a clear display of suspicion.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. Now go away."

The Jonin stood there, not believing him. There was something angry and untrusting of Orochimaru. Just the way his eyes were narrowed, and...or maybe. Kakashi took a step back, shaking the thought from his head. Maybe he disrupted something he shouldn't be seeing or walking in on.

" Is she all right at least?"

"...She is drunk. I was going to help her into bed and go out to train."

Kakashi nodded and left without another words, having the pit feeling something else was going on in that room. Though Kakashi was an established Jonin and quite mature...the itching desire to spy on them was getting big. Sighed, deciding against it. It wasn't any of his business, the man told himself.

Orochimaru closed the door and locked it, looking back to Tsunade. The woman lay over the tatami mats passed out from drinking so much. Shaking his head, he went to her side, lifting the woman into his arms quite easily. As he made his way to his bed to lie her down he gazed at her seemingly placid face. Hopefully she wouldn't remember anything said or done. Though right now he had to go and work off the anger. After placing her gently on the bed, Orochimaru slipped out quietly, going to the forest to work out the confused emotions within.


	15. Someone's Missing!

I got a job! Woot! I now...work part time at a petstore lol! Anyway, fifteenth chapter! My description is a bit better here, regaining some of that better style I used to have when I was fifteen...kind of sucks I wrote better when I was younger! -feels insulted by this- Ah well. Please keep on reading and reviewing for me! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and told me their thoughts! And oh! So close to hitting a 10,000 hit marker! XD Happy days lol

* * *

**Chapter 15: Someone's Missing!**

The sky was disgustingly bright blue. The racket of birds singing in the treetops was an excruciating pain. And the sun's bright rays of warm light blinded the exhausted man propped against a tree. One golden ocular scanned the forest floor before him, trees leveled and large holes in the ground from summoning. All night Orochimaru had fought clones of himself to pour out the rage that finally boiled over. What Tsunade had did...crossed every line. Forget the fact they were comrades once in their life and they knew one another. What mattered was she so foolishly believed him to be a friend now cause of his constant openness towards her and Jiraiya. Somehow...Orochimaru was furious they forgiven him so easily. They shouldn't...but they did. Could they not see he couldn't be trusted? Remembering back to their last fight, when all Jiraiya and Tsunade wanted was him dead, even teaming up to make sure it happened. So for them to forgive him was a significant thought and sowed seeds of suspicion. They may be waiting until the Akatsuki are done away with...and turn around to capture him.

"Heh...they're in for a surprise if they tried..."

And what Tsunade did...flirting with one of the most wanted missing-nin. Dismissing it as drunken stupor was too easy. It wasn't an excuse in Orochimaru's opinion. But however the excuse may be, the snake sannin had worked all of the rage out. Enough he had collapsed from lack of chakra and passed out for the rest of the night. And it was now deemed safe for him to return the others.

**-Guy's Room-**

Tsunade woke up with bright light flooding the room. It took her some time to realize she wasn't in her own room but Jiraiya's and Orochimaru's. The Godaime sat up in the bed she'd been put in, running a heavy hand through tangled locks of her blonde hair. In vain, she tried to remember everything that happened last night. Everything came up as a blur. She remembered Orochimaru agreeing to her offer to drink, and they talked a little bit about Konoha...but as the drinks kept coming, the foggier her memory was. Yet, an instinct feeling told her something was hideously wrong. Something happened that shouldn't have. But what!?

"Hey...morning, Tsunade-chan..."

Jiraiya?! Did she..! Tsunade froze, but her body wasn't in pain. Relief sweeping over, she relaxed with a little sigh. Damn, the sun was so bright today it was bringing a headache! Wearily she looked to the direction of the voice, seeing Jiraiya laying half naked in his own bed. If he was in his own...she must be in Orochimaru's! But scanning over the room, the dark haired sannin was nowhere in sight.

"Nn...Jiraiya, did you see where Orochimaru went?"

"Nah. When I came back you were in the bed tucked in and he was gone."

A fear arrested Tsunade's mind, digging up the worst fears she'd been repressing. Did he decide to run back to Sound and break the alliance off? It stabbed her in the heart to resort to imagining this. Yet, it wasn't above Orochimaru to do things of the sort. He was after all, selfish and would do anything to save his own skin. Jiraiya could see traces of the sadness in her face and made a silent promise to berate the other if he came back. All the happiness Tsunade had been having while the three of them were together was really the first time he remembered truly happy since Dan died. He wasn't about to let Orochimaru rob her of this healing, no matter how mediocre and pointless he saw it.

"Maybe he went out on his own for the night. He'll come back. Have some faith. Isn't that what you told me, eh? Come on! I'll order some room service for you."

A loud and frustrated knock rattled the door to the room. Just by the way it sounded, Jiraiya knew it had to be Naruto. _What a pain in the ass. Really..._

"Hey! Pervy-sensei! I gotta ask you something!"

With a groan, Tsunade fell back into the bed and lay motionless. If having one worry wasn't enough, she didn't want it becoming partnered with annoyance. Jiraiya stood and jerked on the olive colored shirt, tying it together with the sash. It was too early in the morning for this kind of disturbances. The toad sannin walked to the door, dragging his feet as he was still half asleep; and dreading exactly what it was his protege wanted. God forbid it be questions about ramen...Jiraiya opened the door, staring down at the cheerful, energetic blonde with lazy eyes.

"Whaddya want?"

"Well, um...you guys been to this restaurant here, right? Downstairs? Ummm...well, before I went down there, I just wanted to know if maybe they had ramen! Cause well...if they didn't I didn't wanna go!"

Jiraiya stared at the boy for a few minutes, a thin white brow twitching in anger. It was hard to grasp his anger this early in the morning! Through gritted teeth, the elder ninja grounded out...

"Well...why didn't you just _check _or yourself? You want to train all the time and you can't even walk downstairs to see if the restaurant had ramen!? Pathetic!"

Naruto put his hands up in defense, seeing he angered his own sensei. Had guessed now was bad timing. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea! _The kyuubi child turned to run off, only to be blocked off by Sakura and Kakashi! The youngster fell back onto his bottom, looking up at a slightly irritated Kakashi. Naruto gave the best grin he could and scratched the back of his head, trying to pull an innocent act.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan...! Uh, I thought I told ya guys I was going to the bathroom...I kind of got lost and..."

"Oh, shut it, Naruto! You came here to see what Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sensei were up to! I figured you would pull a stunt like this!"

Kakashi could only let a sigh out through the mask and let the students bicker. Looking to Jiraiya, who seemed to be just as upset, the copycat ninja tried to offer his apologies.

" I am sorry. I should have been keeping a closer eye on him."

Jiraiya gave in to the company and stepped aside, inviting them in. If he was to order room service for Tsunade and himself, may as well offer the guests the same treatment. The three came in and set themselves at the table. After coming in and seeing the mess last night, Jiraiya cleaned it all up and disposed of the empty sake bottle so the room looked nice. It was a disaster when he walked in last night, but that was to be expected when one indulges in the drink. While Jiraiya called for room service and ordered in abundance all kinds of dishes, Tsunade finally managed to stand herself up. She walked to the balcony part, giving no acknowledgement to Kakashi and the others. Her mind was in an entirely different zone at the moment. Worry, anticipation as well as physical pain from drinking was the most distasteful feeling one could experience.

"Where is he?"

"...I don't know."

Kakashi had seen Tsunade was acting indifferent, and knew it had to do with last night. The poor Jonin had been up all night, thinking about what the two were partaking in last night. It seemed like a lot more than just a friendly drink. Orochimaru had tried to wedge the door closed to prevent Kakashi from walking in. One wouldn't do that unless there was something to hide. And furthermore, when he saw the man's face, it held a startled/angered cross of emotions.

"What happened last night..."

"I...don't remember. Things became foggy after we started drinking and I woke up in the bed there."

Kakashi looked in on the now bickering Jiraiya and Naruto, supposedly over the "wrong" kind of ramen Jiraiya ordered. _Those two never cease to amaze me..._Kakashi kept silent, only loaning to Tsunade his company. He wasn't able to trust Orochimaru so easily like Jiraiya and Tsunade and feared the snake sannin had either left or was planning something.

"Hey Tsunade!"

Jiraiya came to the balcony with the two, looking to Kakashi and then his kunoichi friend. Politely, the toad sennin asked Kakashi to "mind the brats" while he talked with Tsunade. Seeing this was going to be a private talk among the two, Kakashi relinquished his spot on the balcony to the other and headed back inside the room. Jiraiya stepped forward and gently placed an arm around her shoulders, giving her a charming smile.

"Well...it won't take long to find him. Want to go out and search? It'll take a while for that large order to get here anyway."

Soft eyes turned to Jiraiya, holding the consent he knew she'd give. With a promise of returning, both the sannin set out to the surrounding area to find their third.

**-Forest-**

Orochimaru had headed back towards the hot springs place on the main road through the thick forest. Suddenly the birds fell silent, the insistent chirping ceasing all together. The snake paused, immediately the instincts to go on defensive kicking in. From what he could get from his surroundings, there was something approaching him. At a rapid speed...


	16. Poisoned

Woot! A long chapter! Well, work is good! I work with animals and selling puppies! XD Yet it sucked on my second day. Making me work 10 hours and no break! x.x Well, at least I get paid overtime hehe. Anyway, sixteenth chapter! AHAHA! I feel my old knack for description coming back. Yes! XD Well, hope you enjoy the new chapter. Remember to please review for me and tell me how I'm doing! It's very much appreciated and thanks to those loyal ones who review for me! You guys rock!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Poisoned**

The snake sannin hid within the forest. He didn't wish to be found by his teammates yet. Or by an enemy if that was the case. He slumped against a rather thick , old tree, resting his elbows on his knees. With the tall foliage covering him and the thickness of the surrounding forest, Orochimaru doubted anyone would find him quickly. Taking precautions, he also lowered his chakra so as not to stick out if they were sensing for it. Until he felt the others chakra fade away, he would come out. Until then, the snake was happy in his little hole. He amused himself with thoughts that Jiraiya and Tsunade were probably very worried, and alerted some kind of suspicions. It wouldn't be unlikely as most don't go on a hiatus like this. And for him of all people to do it, they possibly had good reason to think that way. A person or country can never take too many precautions when making deals with the devil...Thunk! The sannin's eyes widened, drifting to the side and seeing a kunai stuck in the tree, only centimeters from his face. How come he had not noticed the two chakra signatures? Hissing, his eyes drifted to two women giggling at him. To be shown up and startled by two girls was far beneath him and rubbed him the wrong way. Standing, he gave a death glare, having a silent wish that only his stare could kill the women.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, you don't remember us, I suppose! Since we're in our ninja gear now..."

One removed the veil masking her, bright emerald eyes showing the high spirit the young girl kept. Racking his memory to match the face, it came up almost instantly.

"The two women from the hot springs. Heh, how unpredictable, I must say. What brings you to attack me? You're signing...your own death note."

They both began laughing, shrill, mocking laughter. I was slightly obvious they hadn't a clue who or what they were trifling with. And in Orochimaru's eyes, they were disrespecting his position of power in the world. Something to never be underestimated.

"You haven't the slightest idea whom you are challenging, girls. One chance since I am feeling generous. Run away. And if you don't, I'll slaughter the both of you."

"I'm sooo scared. We know very well who you are, Orochimaru. We been hired to kill you. Don't think we didn't study up before coming out here!"

"How...did you know I would be out here?"

"Heh, spy work ,oh smart one."

Mocking his intelligence was the last straw. From this point on, the snake sannin was going to aim and kill the women. His guess they were just hotheaded Jonin, who had thoughts that a sannin and missing-nin wouldn't be so hard to take down. That was their folly. Completing hand signs at rapid succession, Orochimaru used the Hidden Shadow Many Snake Hands jutsu, large constrictors shooting out from the sleeves of his robe at the two girls. Both hopped away, taking into the trees, the snakes staying hot on their tails.

**-Forest Path-**

Jiraiya and Tsunade could sense something going on. The chakra signature couldn't be mistaken for another aside Orochimaru. And then there was two separate chakra sources. Was he in trouble? Jiraiya pulled ahead of Tsunade, fearing for the sake of the people foolish enough to challenge his dark comrade. Orochimaru was never one to leave survivors or take mercy on a begging soul. It would be in his and Tsunade's best interest to find him soon. _No telling what he might do to whoever is fighting him. _

The girls were only playing cat and mouse, using surprise elemental jutsus to attack him with. Really, to attack him with only this as their best...they were suicidal to take the mission. Orochimaru showed no pity, using any attack he deemed fit to kill them. One girl had been snagged by one of the snakes, pulling on the snake's long body and tearing her forward. The poor girl was probably too shocked to use any substitution jutsus and took a blunt punch to the face. While her partner was in trouble, Ayame threw senbon needles, hoping to get him in some vital spots of the body and immobilize him. A snake, hissing in anger blocked the needles, and stared at the attacker with malice as did it's master. Abandoning Fujiko, Orochimaru leapt for the stunned Ayame to take care of her.

A woman's shriek was heard within the voice, scattering birds to the air and squirrels hiding suddenly. Jiraiya and Tsunade stopped, standing in the silence of the forest. Estimating the distance and direction the scream came, they change their path by a few degrees, heading into the dense foliage and off the worn path. It seemed they had been too late to save one...

Fujiko lunged at Orochimaru, tackling the man to the ground, kunai poised over his face. The snake sannin had grabbed her wrists, the thumbs' tips digging into certain pressure point and making the young girl cry aloud. There was a stubborn, determined look in her beautiful face, her trying to push all weight she could on the kunai to at least get a mark on his white face. An evil grin surfaced, a bit of the old Orochimaru leaking into the system.

"You haven't a chance in the deepest circles of hell to defeat me, child...so why not take my offer in the beginning and run?"

"I was given an order! That's why!"

"...And now you die for it!"

The man's tongue extended, coiling around the girl's exposed neck and snapping shut. Her eyes went wide, dropping the kunai and open hands immediately tugging at the slippery appendage, trying in vain to pull it off. No air supply...she would suffocate. The tongue looped then with exerted strength, flicked her across the ground and half-way through a tree. Standing, Orochimaru leaned his head back, beginning to take the Kusanagi out. He'd end the miserable woman's life here.

Jiraiya was hurrying, Tsunade only two steps behind. They were closer, they could feel their teammate's chakra closer with each leap through the trees. One source of chakra was definitely gone, a death having already occurred. The second was fading quickly. But Tsunade sensed something odd about Orochimaru's chakra...something only an experienced medic would notice. It was deteriorating.

Orochimaru approached the groaning girl, looking upon the bloodied mess in admiration. Still, she looked up with an attitude, growling with anger. The snake sannin emitted a small chuckle placing the Kusanagi's blade on her neck.

" Fools...to ever hope to beat me. Hope it was worth it."

The girl laughed. Bluntly laughed in his face. When Orochimaru demanded to know what was so hilarious, the girl lifted a bleeding arm, a finger pointing at his neck. There was a somewhat content grin on her lips. Orochimaru let a free hand venture to his throat, feeling for anything. Then...a long, metal needle. A senbon needle.

"Heh...she...managed to get you. Too bad..."

The woman suddenly lurched forward, spewing blood from her mouth. Orochimaru had lodged the Kusanagi deep into her stomach in anger. To be so foolish as to let even a senbon needle mar his skin! He gave the blade a violent twist, shouting and then kicking the now dead girl in the face.

"Stupid girl!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya hopped from the last tree, staring at the dead bodies of the young girls. It made them realize just who Orochimaru had turned into since leaving...a merciless killer. From what one could judge by the scene that is. Jiraiya growled, not taking time to notice the girls had ninja clothing and headbands hailing them from the Mist Village.

"What have you done, Orochimaru! What RIGHT do you have!"

"They attacked me! They meant to kill me, you idiot!"

Tsunade looked them over, grimacing at how ferocious Orochimaru had been at killing them. One was torn limb from limb, a bloody, soupy mess. The second was against the tree with a large stomach wound. Matched it to the sword he held, finding the culprit of such an infliction. Orochimaru stood still, eyes widening. Things were beginning to blur, to become a swirled, distorted arrangement of colors and shapes. Stumbled sideways, leering at Jiraiya for thinking what he was. Tsunade noticed the needle in his neck, becoming worried.

"Orochimaru! You..."

Violent eyes turned towards the legendary medic, berating her silently for worrying like she did. Even if he had slight affection, he would take no pity or worry from anyone. Swallowed his sword, and then faltered in step some more...Jiraiya didn't know what was wrong, but seeing Tsunade's fear, it was clear she did.

"Don't even...care for me...Tsu...na...de..."

His eyes fluttered closed and he fell back, caught by Jiraiya. The toad sennin knelt immediately with the man's fall. Looked to Tsunade now for an explanation, and hoping it wouldn't be too serious.

"The needles had been poisoned apparently...and from what I can sense...an effective, deadly one. We have to get him back now."

**-At the Hot Springs in the Guys' Room-**

Naruto was chowing down on ramen, while Kakashi was picking out his favored foods onto a plate. Sakura had ate only a little bit, too worried about her Tsunade-sensei to eat at a moment like this. The young kunoichi stood on the balcony staring out over the hot springs, looking at nothing in particular. Hands gripped the railing tightly, turning her hands almost just as white as the paint. She despised Orochimaru. Not just for what he done to Konoha, but for robbing her and Naruto of a dear friend. To Sakura, it seemed Sasuke was just starting to open up to them. Just starting to let himself have feelings and emotions. To actually care for something in his life other than killing his brother and restoring the clan. When in the Forest of Death, he truly intended on fighting to protect them. To even die to protect his new friends. And now...all of it was lost. Because that snake interfered, severing the fresh yet fragile ties to his teammates. That she wouldn't forgive Orochimaru for. For poisoning the Uchiha's mind with false promises...and how could Tsunade accept his alliance proposition? Or even a ceasefire? After all he done...killing the Third, nearly decimating Konoha as it stood...and she was willing to forgive him for that and even abandoning them? What made Sakura even more frightened was...Sasuke and Orochimaru were alike. Both had committed to doing unsavory things to attain power. Both had only their goal in mind, not caring how many may die or suffer to get it...it hurt her. To have her lifelong crush ripped from her, and also losing him even as a friend. Sakurs even wished to be like Naruto. To be able to smile wide and go on like it doesn't hurt. Though secretly, the pink haired girl knew better. He probably suffered more than she did losing Sasuke.


	17. A Turn for the Worse

Sorry for such a long delay! Work is kicking my ass! People always making me work overtime and I get home exhausted. I know this chapter is a bit short and rushed, and I am sorry. I promise to make it up for you guys! Anyway, this chapter is a little M rated, but nothing too over the top! PLEASE review for me and give me your thoughts, thanks! And thanks still to those who review for me! You guys make me continue writing

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Turn for the Worse**

Night had taken to the sky when Orochimaru woke. He was very surprised to have seen Jiraiya and Tsunade at his bedside, watching over him. But that surprise soon turned into a dark, vile resentment. He really did hate that they cared for him. This particular sannin believed full heartedly he didn't need anyone special in his life or even a person to care about his well being. Kabuto was a secretly considered a friend of sorts, a wonderful advisor and smart kid. And above all, was the one Orochimaru talked to frequently and entrusted thoughts and plans to. And even Kabuto didn't merit the privilege to show any level of care toward Orochimaru. Or he'd snap at him for it. If he didn't even let his right hand man so close, why would he let these two? He tried sitting up, only to receive a pain that shot up his spine. A yell ripped through the room and violently woke Tsunade and Jiraiya to the alert. When they saw him sitting up, Tsunade freaked, jumping to the side and gently pushing him into the lying position.

"You'll aggravate your system! Remain laying like this until morning. I mean it!"

"Get your hands off me, Tsunade!"

Chastened, she did as told, retracting her hand and settling it into her lap. Jiraiya glared at Orochimaru, angered he was treating the woman who just saved his life so abhorrently. Orochimaru caught the other's hateful gaze and as always, had some smart comment for such occasions.

" You act as if I did something wrong when I didn't. Those women meant to kill me. Maybe I should have and saved you the trouble, hm?"

Jiraiya was taken back, letting shock reside in his eyes for a moment before snapping back.

" No, I ain't pissed about that! I am pissed you're treating Tsunade so badly after she saved your ass! That how you treat Kabuto too? Just cause you had a moment of weakness!"

Finally something Orochimaru couldn't make a comeback to. He only drifted his gaze to somewhere, anywhere aside from the sad Tsunade and enraged Jiraiya. His body was in pain, his head was spinning...moods like this, it wasn't wise to confront him about anything lest one wants their death. Tsunade went to reach out and touch his shoulder, but Orochimaru immediately smacked it away angrily.

" I told you...to NOT touch me."

Tsunade's saddened face quickly changed to anger. Hands went to her hips and a hardened scowl came to her countenance. Even Jiraiya backed off, readying to cover his ears if she started yelling.

" I am the medic here! YOU, Orochimaru, will do as I SAY! Cause I, not you, knows what is best to speed your healing! So unless you want me to leave you in misery and pain, you will let me touch you to finish the healing process! Are we clear!?"

The pale one laid in the bed, just staring at her in utter disbelief. How dare the woman talk back to him like he was inferior! Hissing, he went to backhand her. Seeing the move, Jiraiya lurched forward, grabbing his wrist and pinning him back to the bed with it. He yelled and turned his anger onto Jiraiya.

" You stupid fool...let me go."

"Or what!"

The injured sannin turned his head away in disgust, ripping his arm from Jiraiya's hold. An eerie silence fell over them, and neither didn't know how to break it. Tsunade had put on a tough facade and Jiraiya was acting as untrusting as usual of him. What little repairs they were making to make up had been foundered in just one day. Orochimaru found it so damn ironic...how easily things cracked down. It took years to build trust with someone...and in one day it can shatter into millions of shards and never be put together again.

"...Get out, Jiraiya. I want to talk to Tsunade alone."

Jiraiya openly protested, feeling that if he left her alone without being able to keep an eye on him...she might get hurt. And since she was the Hokage now, he risked much more than losing a friend and teammate! He risked letting the village leader gamble her life over a stupid thing like this. Tsunade gave a grim face to Jiraiya, but nodded. Stunned and in utter shock, the man stood tall and glared down at Tsunade.

"I am not leaving you alone with him! Hell no!"

"...Heh, so you still don't trust me, do you, Jiraiya? I kind of figured so...knowing all this so-called healing would not erase that hatred in you..."

Jiraiya stared at Orochimaru speechless. The damned snake still had strength and nerve to give that creepy, smug smirk and make Jiraiya realize he was a fool for voicing such an opinion. Hissing with anger, Jiraiya spun on heel and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut on his way out. Silence befell the remaining sannin. Tsunade was curious as to why the other wanted a personal audience with her. Why did Jiraiya have to be sent out? Shifty eyes finally rested on Orochimaru. There he was sitting in the bed. Intent, golden orbs seeming aflame and burning into her. It seared her heart somehow to see such anger in him. And even she didn't want to start fights. When she last fought him, she had an advantage. The man's arms were sealed and all he could do is rely on taijutsu; her field of advantage. But now that he could use ninjutsu...picking a fight with him was far and on the bottom of her list of choices.

"Why do you want to talk to me alone..."

The man only sat still like a statue, not making any move to touch her or even utter a word. The look scared her and every bit of aura radiating off him said rage. Biting on her bottom lip, the Godaime looked away, shifting in her cushion seat.

" I want to because I know Jiraiya will kill me for the things I'll say."

While in the midst of thinking about that, Orochimaru had lunged off the bed and tackled her down. Cold hands locked around her wrists, pinning the hands to the floor. His body became situated over her, straddling her and making sure she couldn't escape. Tsunade gasped for air, growling and trying to shake him off. What in God's name was he doing to her! The man's head fell down, inches from her own face.

"Why do you trust me, Tsunade-hime? Why do you have any interest in me? Don't lie."

The blonde woman became still under the other's body, eyes wide with the questions. How did he know about her feelings at all? She began to struggle even more, shaking her head violently.

"I don't! Get off me!"

" I told you not to lie...you have no recollection of what you said when you were drunk, do you?"

Looking at him with furious eyes, she leaned up and bit into his neck, trying best to succeed in hurting him. Orochimaru only laughed, taking both her wrists into one iron hand and leaving the other free to roam over her body. The forbidden touch chilled the poor slug sannin, making her shiver in fear.

"Pain like that is only pleasure to me, Tsunade...and now, I'll remind you what you said. You told me you lied. Saying you liked Jiraiya more. You told me...it was me you really liked. And then you stole a kiss from me. How many years has it been since you felt that? Nearly forty, right?"

"Shut up!"

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, hating Orochimaru for bringing up old news like this. Now that he knew her feelings, what did he plan to do? Torture her with it? Make rude remarks and break her down slowly? By using her chakra to heal him and the amount of damage the fast reacting poison had, she didn't have much to use and support the god-like strength she had. The woman writhed, trying throw the man off her.

"Tsunade...don't lie to yourself. It's clear you wanted me for some time. Asking me those personal questions, spending idle time with me, even going as far as to see if I was jealous with you acting attached to Jiraiya. I'm not fool, Tsunade."

A hand squeezed tightly at her hips, pulling them up to his own. There it was, the undoubting fear and curiosity in her soft eyes. Was she truly afraid he would actually go as far as to rape her? There were many low things Orochimaru would do, many evil, dark and murderous things...but rape was off his radar. But before abandoning the woman, he sealed his own lips to hers, this time giving her something she'd remember. There was a meek cry between the touch, the only token he had won that this was what she wanted. Abruptly got up and laid back in the comfort of the bed, looking down at the embarrassed Tsunade on the floor. The shock in her facial features was just sweet bliss. To know he could make her feel like that.

" I need my rest..."

The snake sannin turned, back to her and closed his eyes to sleep. Within ear pitch, heard the saddened woman give a few sobs and run out of the room with a slam of the door. He was content and smiling. The pale Orochimaru knew he had broken her resolve that took her decades to build. And just now, he broken it, if not severely damaged it. Thoroughly happy with this little evil deed, he slipped into inky darkness of sleep...void of any care about his teammates.


	18. Concept of Evil

Short chapter by word count, but biiiig paragraphs. Sorry if they're big. Anyway! I am getting a Ball Python this week! Oh yes! And he shall be placed in my room hehe! right next to my bed. And he will be spoiled as well X3 And grow BIG! XD hehe! It is in two days since I get my paycheck soon from work. Well, besides that, sorry for not updating quickly. christmas at a petstore is HELL! Wel, thanks for reading and please review with your opinions.They matter to me!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Concept of Evil**

Morning was tense. Not one of the sannin said a word when they rose from bed, and Tsunade stayed locked in her room refusing to see even Jiraiya or Sakura. Kakashi sat with a sad Jiraiya, in the back of his mind cursing Orochimaru repeatedly. Neither man knew exactly what the snake did, but to have such an effect on Tsunade like this...they knew something terribly went wrong. Even Naruto and Sakura sat together in his room, just idly talking about the beautiful morning and maybe going to the hot springs. This was a tension involving the sannin and their own pasts, not them. So they hadn't an idea how to feel on the subject.

Tsunade looked out the window, tears streaming down the cheeks still. They were puffy and red, her eyes tainted pink from all the crying. The woman was trying to stop, but her eyes just kept leaking tears of sorrow. How could she have been so stupid as to believe everything Orochimaru was doing, saying...was genuine? Lying and a great actor as always. The woman laid back in the bed against the soft pillows, breathing an uneven sigh. Was there no way in healing these fresh wounds?

Sakura snuck out of Naruto's room, having slipped a drug into his daily milk. Something within her stirred. A mix of confidence, bravery...and ultimately stupidity. She knew well Tsunade would not venture out of her room at the moment and Jiraiya was with Kakashi for breakfast. Naruto was passed out...and now it left her with the chance to talk with this Orochimaru. The kunoichi had never been lucky enough to have the chance to voice to him how he ruined hers and Naruto's life for taking Sasuke...and now that he was ruining her own sensei's life; again...it was the last straw. Normally, Sakura knew she wouldn't have enough courage to make such a crazy decision...but it was crazy for Tsunade to ever consider an alliance with him! So maybe the whole world was crazy at times...The rose haired kunoichi stopped at the door, staring at the brass numbers quietly. Sakura thought about tucking tail and running, forgetting this foolish and potentially suicidal confrontation. Did he even have enough conscience to care about anything she might say or would it all be a waste of time and breath? Took a deep breath, shutting her eyes tightly that tears squeezed out from the pressure. Her hand turned the knob, bursting into the room and ready to shout at the man and get it all out before seeing him, and running in fright at his appearance.

Orochimaru was simply sitting at the table alone in his perfect solitude and sipping on hot tea. Seeing the young Sakura abruptly burst into the room wasn't something he was predicting on this morning. she stumbled forward and looked up, their eyes meeting. She gave a look of surprise, he a look of irritation. Pale hand gripping the porcelain cup tightly, he managed to ground out a threat.

"Get out or I'll kill you..."

"...N-No! I came here cause I got something to say to you! You...You are the most vile, disgusting, despicable, dishonorable and...UGLY man I have ever laid eyes on! You took my Sasuke! He was also becoming Naruto's friend! You know how long it took the two of us to crack Sasuke open? And you come in and ruin everything...you ruin lives and don't care! Not just mine or Naruto's, but people like Tsunade-sensei and Jiraiya-sama who still care for you as a comrade! And...you just...cast them aside...like garbage...what kind of man does that!"

The words actually managed to sting Orochimaru. Not that he let the girl see this horrid weakness, but quickly layered it over with one of those quaint smiles and give a laugh at her rambling words.

"Oh, Sakura...you are still so simple minded, aren't you? Everyone desires something. Whether its power, a woman, a man, knowledge or even recognition. Someone has something they want. Just a select hand few are willing to pull all stops to get that goal. I didn't let anything stop me...not even the Third. Cause that is my ninja path, Sakura...to learn every jutsu in the world. To have all that knowledge is true power. But people fear those who become that wise and powerful."

"No, people fear you cause you killed people! You practiced crude experiments on them!"

" And as I said, to attain my goal, Sakura. You know well enough there are millions of jutsu in the world...it would take more than a single human lifetime to complete such a vast variety of knowledge. That's why I created that forbidden jutsu...so I _can_ live long enough to accomplish my goal."

"But to kill!"

"You would kill to have Sasuke-kun back. You would even break rules or disobey Tsunade-hime to have him back. You and Naruto. Am I right? And if so, that makes you no worse than me."

Aqua green eyes went wide, the girl's mouth moving to try to form a comeback but couldn't find one. She would have. And so would Naruto. They would kill him, and anyone just to save one person. That was their goal...no! Sakura refused to let an evil man like him actually make sense and justify anything he had done! Orochimaru could see right into the girl's fragile security, knowing it was severely damaged. And being the man he was, smirked and began to hammer onto that fracture.

"...Everyone has evil in them. Even you. I kill to benefit myself. You all kill to benefit your village, loved ones and yourself as well. But no matter what the reasons, the circumstances, the benefits...it is still killing. Still taking a life. A life that lives to do for itself. Who are you or anyone to judge what murder is good or bad? And who are you to judge me, "Blossom"? You know _nothing _of what I been through...And if it wasn't for my damned promise to Tsunade-hime, I would kill you right now for even approaching me in such a manner. Now get out."

Sakura bit hard onto her bottom lip, blood beginning to dribble down the infliction. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, looking down. The young woman just couldn't look at him anymore. Knowing that the old bastard was right...just killed her inside. In a flurry of tears, Sakura ran out of the room and down the halls, not looking back and hoping not to ever come into interaction with that creepy snake guy again.

Orochimaru stared at the empty doorway, no expression on his face for the moment. He mulled over what he said and only then, cracked a very slight smile before drinking more of his tea. The expression on that girl's face was just so priceless...as often it is on anyone's face when you show them their own morals may be wrong or "programmed".

Jiraiya was walking back to the room, thinking if he gave Orochimaru some stern talking to, the man might come around. After this past week, he had been making such good progress...being more open and in single moment, it was all gone. Blinked away into nonexistence. The toad sennin would fight to get that shred of hope back. but before encountering Orochimaru, he was met with a smaller body slamming into him. The girl was knocked down and when he saw it was Sakura, crying her little heart out...he could not imagine anything but Orochimaru attacking her.

"Sakura! What happened!"

He knelt beside her, pushing stringy, pink hair back to see her face. Indeed her face was red, eyes full of tears. It was a broken face he hated to see. It reminded him so much of Tsunade...when she lost her brother...her boyfriend, and teammate. It had to be hard to lose everything like that.

"What did that bastard do to you? You ok?"

"He...(sniffle)...said some mean things...but...but he was right...why! Why did he have to be right..."

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed her back, trying to get the young kunoichi to calm down. That man always knew how to twist a person's words and manipulate them. To do this though to someone like Sakura however? What had she ever done to him to make her break down like this. Apparently, Orochimaru needed a stern talking to. with Tsunade not daring to leave her room, Sakura rendered to a sobbing mess and it being a danger risk to bring Naruto into it...Jiraiya only saw it right that he be the one to gift the old friend with his own speech.

"Sakura...go stay with Naruto. I'll deal with Orochimaru."


	19. The Boy That You Loved

For anyone that are Marilyn Manson fans...you should recognize the title of this chapter! Well, when I heard the song one day, the line kept reminding me of a TsuOro kind of idea. Luckily, I was doing another OroTsu confrontation. So here is the title! I think it fits, ne? Other news, I may quit Petland...one, I cannot possibly make $8,000 in sales in one month! It's enough pressure I'm starting college this Monday and they will be throwing projects at us to do that require time. I just need something like a SMALL retail store...unlike Wal Mart. The mall? Anyway, everyone thanks for the many reviews! Again, I am sorry about the long pauses for each chapter post. I have such a hectic schedule x.x But I will finish this story for you all!

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Boy That You Loved, Is The Man That You Fear**

Jiraiya marched to the room, fed up with the new attitude Orochimaru had developed. To treat someone as innocent as Sakura in such ways! However, when entering the quiet room...Jiraiya was met with emptiness. Searching top to bottom for the pesky snake, the perverted sannin couldn't find him. Nowhere to be found within the room's premises...unless. Tsunade!

Orochimaru had managed to slip into the female sannin's room, seeing it dark from lack of lights on. The window shades had been drawn tightly closed, only a faint light enough to illuminate the room. The man was partial to night, but to have another chance to strike at the Godaime like this? Her asleep, unaware of his presence in the room. And with Jiraiya and the other occupied with their own thoughts and doings, he was alone with her. A sick grin came to his face as he approached the bed where she lay so peacefully. There would be no need of an alliance if he could just kill her right now. The dull pain that pulsed through his body was hardly regarded. There was much more he wished to tell Tsunade. Either to make her feel bad or guilty. Footsteps were light, eyes holding so much hate for her. The atrophied feel of not being able to wreak havoc...to kill or do any act of evil. It was truly getting to this legendary shinobi. _Pray now, Tsunade...for everything bad in your life to become normal. But just know...it'll never come true. Only in your dream lands. _Orochimaru settled himself onto the bed's edge, inches away from the slumbering Tsunade. Was she just feinting, or was she truly oblivious to the dangers he presented when given opportunity? The pale man leaned over, face inches from Tsunade's own.

"Tsunade...Tsssunaaadee..."

The sleeping blonde could hear the whispering voice, thoughts rippled and shredding apart as consciousness began to take effect. That voice, she knew it. Fear reacted first before concise reasoning, immediately striking out at the blurred, dark figure at her bedside. Shock arrested her when she found a cold, iron grip trapping her strike and another slammed across her mouth to keep her from shouting or screaming. And that laugh...she knew it _too _well. Tsunade could only manage to muffle the attacker's name, eyes burning with fire.

"Now, now. If I truly wanted to kill you...I would have done so upon stepping foot into the room. And I haven't."

Where was Jiraiya? The others? Why was Orochimaru the only one present in the room? Everything was so dark...Though being controlled through hold, she thrashed about on the bed, bouncing everywhere and screaming behind the grasping hand.

"Shh, now. Don't fight me, Tsu-chan."

How dare he use such a nickname on her! What could he possibly want after embarrassing her like he did the other night? What more, the slug sannin couldn't believe what her comrade was doing! He had swung a leg over and straddled her stomach. Truly pinned...and what could she do? Common sense said to fight him off and kill him...but the heart still reminded her foolishly who he was to her. A former crush, a comrade, a friend...After being attacked and pumped with that lethal poison...it seemed it effected not just him mortally, but mentally. Something that had been growing was quickly extinguished. Orochimaru had taken both of the girl's soft wrists in hand and pinned them down into the pillows above her, leaning down to talk in her face.

" You know...your foolish little student paid me a visit this morning."

_Sakura?! _What was she thinking doing something so stupid!

"I didn't even put a scratch on her. Well, physically. -laughs- Her mind however, might be permanently damaged. I had thought in the beginning she was a smart, "brainy" kind of girl...I guess I was wrong. The truth I given her set the poor girl straight."

Tsunade fought against the hand keeping her silent, trying to demand exactly what he said to break the girl. The other seemed to understand, the faded light that leaked through the shades glimpsing the sight.

"...That killing. Can never be justified as a good thing. So that must mean every village is just as bad as me, eh? Even your precious Konoha."

Wrong! So wrong! Tsunade hissed behind the grasp, trying to bring a leg up to get him off. But he refused to budge. She opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into the palm, biting hard into the flesh to inflict pain. Hands often had much more nerves and were more susceptible to pain than say the chest, back or arms. But no matter how hard she bit, how much blood she tasted...he only laughed. He'd stab a kunai into his palm before...did Tsunade really think that biting would hurt?

"Tsunade...stop fighting me. Relax..."

Orochimaru took his bleeding hand away, seeing a furious Tsunade under him.

"You...you bastard! Why are you doing this! We were all getting along then...don't do this, Orochimaru!"

"Tsunade...you and Jiraiya can never hope to understand me or my motives. I never let anyone so close as to let them be able to read me. Hasn't that been made apparent yet?"

"We loved you like a good friend...we stuck beside you even if you shrugged us off. Even if you told us to go away. And...I know sometimes you smiled when we did. You don't want to be alone...I know you don't."

"Tsunade...I was a child then. That child grew up long ago. And now...I'm a man. And I know...you fear me. My power as well as my effect I still have on you. You fought me so hard during our battle...were you really fighting me or fighting feelings for me? Which one were you trying to demolish?"

Tsunade fell silent and motionless, trying to think of what to do. What to say in response. _Orochimaru...you are truly a sadistic bastard. _The woman struggled to pull her arms free from the semi-hard grip. Orochimaru read her actions as broken; nearly submissive. The fire that had raged in her amber eyes now were only embers of their former self. Took this as a signal, that she would let him do as desired. Everything mentioned just made her begin to not care for being Hokage or anything.

"You...Tsunade...why did you want the Hokage title?"

Pale lips scraped against the woman's tender neck, feeling the unmistaken warmth. Tsunade went stiff for a second, but let relaxation overcome when she realized he wouldn't act upon biting into her.

"...Dan. Nawaki. They...they wanted to be Hokage. And Naruto. I thought that maybe...if they couldn't live their dream of being Hokage now, I could live it for them in their stead. And do things for the better. Things they would have done as Hokage."

"I am quite sure they would have never made a deal with me however as Hokage..."

"No...that was a personal level interfering..."

Orochimaru laid on the woman fully, allowing her to feel him as a whole. It scared Tsunade, for him to be so close and personal. To be hitting on her in such devious ways. The expertise in his gentle touch, the caresses of such surprisingly soft lips and physical encasing of his body over hers...it almost was making Tsunade cave in to his advances. The only thing he managed to win from her was a stolen moan in pleasure. Just this shred of stripped dignity was enough to goad the snake on.

"Tsunade...tell me you want me. Be truthful to me for once."

As if to force the confession from her, he matched his own hips to hers, and saw the most rare look of shock cross over her face. Something of a cocktail with anger, surprise, pleasure and sprinkled with a touch of embarrassment.

"I want...mmn..."

"Yes...?"

There was furious pounding on her door. Both sannin turned their eyes to the locked door, staring at in bewilderment. From behind the barrier came a bellowing yell which both knew belonged to Jiraiya. Jiraiya was usually laid back, goofy and a pervert...but when he was angered, he could be as dangerous as either sannin or even Kage. Behind all that jokester attitude laid a truly strong and smart man. As Tsunade now looked at Orochimaru...she couldn't believe what she may have let herself get involved in. Him on her...on the bed...touching, kissing...it frightened her. He really was the man she feared. To have gotten her this far without any retaliation or rebel against the advances...

"Tsunade!! Open up now! I know he's in there!"

Orochimaru hissed in irritation. How dare that man interrupt this session with Tsunade! When glancing back down to her, he was met with shaken eyes, full of regret for what was about to happen. After smooth talking her, wooing her and convincing her to actually confess some deeper, darker secrets...and all foiled on count of the loud mouthed toad hermit! If it was a fight he wanted...Orochimaru would gladly give the man one. And unlike last time...he would not hold anything back.


	20. Anger and Resolve

Wow, one of my longest chapters, though I somewhat feel not my best. On other, life related notes...STRESSED OUT! Work is so demanding, always trying to call me in on my days off! Every single one! May as well not give me a day off! And then my first day of college. x.x All seem easy...but appearances are deceiving. I can tell one is going to take up all my time and I'll be lucky if I ever get on the computer to do anything. Hell, I may have to bargain my sleeptime. Now to the story. Thanks for all the reviews! They are VERY much appreciated and savored! I like hearing feedback about my ideas and stories so I know whether or not I am doing a good job. It is ALWAYS good to review for anyone and tell them how they are doing. Authors, artists and etc. can't ever know how they're doing unless someone speaks up and tells them. Well, again thanks for the words and I promise to keep updating for you all! Keep reading!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Anger and Resolve**

Tsunade grabbed Orochimaru by the shoulders, whispering softly so Jiraiya wouldn't hear her. Though she was upset with everything he was doing lately, she still had heart for him.

"Go out the window. Get out and don't get caught."

The snake sannin could see in her eyes that she was angry at him. The spell he'd been able to create and entrap her in had faded and left her with clear reality. Yet, still in her consciousness, she was aiding him and even giving the man a way to escape. As defensive as Orochimaru thought at times, he figured it would be because she didn't want Jiraiya fighting with him. Causing drama in a nice place like this would attract all kinds of unwanted attention. And even he came to the conclusion that escape would be the best option instead of posing a fight with the other male sannin. The creepy one gave her a long, almost warning stare before lifting his body from hers. Quickly, he went to the window, opening it as quietly as possible and slipping out of the room. Tsunade rushed to close the window and when she did, it synced with the time Jiraiya kicked the door in. Tsunade turned and gasped, seeing a furious Jiraiya. She was so used to seeing him laughing and smiling...but now, it looked like his only intention was to kill. Now. Tsunade could not blame him for feeling such a way. She registered his actions as simply being overprotective of her. He didn't like Orochimaru being around her without someone watching. And of course, it was already obvious Orochimaru was becoming trouble again. So this attitude was expected of the toad sennin.

"Where is he, Tsunade!"

The man proceeded to flick the lights on, furiously searching the room for any trace of that snake. All Tsunade could do is watch him in silence as he slammed closet doors open, threw things around, and even flipped the bed to see if the other was childish enough to hide under it. The consuming rage was better left to play out than be stopped. It was like a tsunami hitting a small island. Who can single handedly hold back such wrecking force without suffering damage? After Jiraiya's search ended with him huffing and panting with residual from the anger, the man's eyes fell upon an abnormally quiet Tsunade. There was a hint of regret in her eyes. Something she was hiding from him and wasn't willing to show. Something critical. He walked to her in a few strides, grabbing her upper arms and shaking her.

"Damn it, Tsunade! Where did he go!! Are you protecting him? Fool!"

The shaking caused Tsunade's own anger to click in place, arms pumped of chakra pushing him off and across the floor tumbling. The once dull amber eyes now glistened like gold in the sunlight. Some blonde strands of hair stood up on end, her muscles flexing. Through gritted teeth, she grounded out to him acidic words.

" Don't you DARE touch me like that again! Don't even ACCUSE me of such things either! I don't know why BOTH of you have to act so goddamned paranoid about EVERYTHING! I may still have feelings for him, but AS A TEAMMATE! To accuse me of such things as protecting him or fraternizing with him...I should kick your ass for it! GET OUT!"

Jiraiya winced every time she raised the pitch of her voice. The anger burning in his chest was now replaced with fear. True, Tsunade had her moments she was timid and indecisive about things...but when she was like this, well it was best to shut up and not push her further. Not unless you had a death wish. When she was done screaming at her fellow sannin, both stayed in their spots trying to gather their composures. Jiraiya stood slowly, not wanting to attract the anger. Then cautiously approached Tsunade who's eyebrows were drawn in, was breathing heavily and looked like she would punch out a building given that a needle dropped. With Jiraiya fully calmed down and even somewhat sympathetic towards her, he approached with a somber step. It was hard to make her choose sides. Hell, he didn't like doing so either. Both men were close to her. And though Orochimaru had done much bad, he was still at one time considered a good friend and comrade.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade. I don't know what came over me."

The man's arms slipped around her, hugging her to him. Tsunade wanted to push away, but instead, gave a sigh and let her body relax. The past week and few days have truly been quite trying. Kakashi seeking them out and catching the sannin group, Naruto possibly hating her for letting it happen...and she wasn't even sure if Jiraiya truly agreed with her decisions. It was risky, but wasn't every decision? when on the battlefield, some decisions made are faulty and involve investing in risk or chance. The woman let the other comfort her, making no move to accept the hold or deny it.

**-Naruto's Room-**

Sakura had slipped back into the room to find a drowsy and confused Naruto on the bed. She gave a meek gasp at seeing him awake. The kunoichi had thought she given him enough to knock him out for a while! Apparently, the dosage wasn't enough as previously estimated. The shamed Sakura let her eyes fall to the floor, not being able to bear looking the other in the eyes. When Naruto saw her enter, a little scowl crossed his stubborn face. Of all people to deceive him...!

"Sakura-chan! Why did you do that to me! Why did you drug me! Huh!"

The junior medic couldn't bring herself to admit to Naruto what foolish thing she had done. The boy got up from sitting and walked to her, taking her shoulders in hand and making her face him. When Sakura did, she saw such broken blue eyes in that face. She didn't mean to betray him in any way! He would have never approved of her taking matters in her own hands like she did! Or even approaching Orochimaru.

"Sakura, tell me. Please!"

"I...I..."

Sakura sighed, knowing there was no way to avoid it. biting on her bottom lip, she finally brought herself to meet with his eyes and spilled her experience.

"I...went to confront Orochimaru. I...think I know how Tsunade-sensei feels about him. It's kind of how I felt about Sasuke. And he hurt her, Naruto. he may not have really physically hurt her, but...there mentally. And I wanted to see if I might be able to make him feel guilty. About taking Sasuke and about how ill he treated Tsunade-sensei..."

"WHAT! Sakura-chan! You shouldn't have done that! What if he tried killing you!"

"...Well, he said he would. IF it wasn't for his promise to Tsunade-sensei. Those were his words. So...he must care for her to not break his promise, right? I said some pretty mean things, and yet...he made no move to attack me. Just sat at the table and calmly replied. I don't think I was in danger..."

Naruto couldn't believe that was why she knocked him out with that drugged drink. To see that man and try confronting him about the issues at hand. The fox boy could understand why she did it too. There was no way in the deepest pits of hell he would agree to just let her go and argue with a man like Orochimaru. so the only way to do so was to get Naruto out of the way. Since the others were busy somewhere else, no one could stand in her path.

"Sakura. Don't EVER do that again! I...he may not kill you cause of his stupid promise, but he may trying hurting you. He ain't a guy to mess with! You know what stuff he did!"

And how could Sakura argue with him? Naruto was right about Orochimaru and she told herself she was lucky to be alive. Sakura gave her teammate a heartfelt apology for what she did, feeling it was right to do so. Of course he forgave her, but Naruto still inwardly was angry about the stunt she pulled. There was reasons to understand it, and he knew Sakura was an independent kind of girl, always wanting to do things on her own. All this meant to the determined, young man was that he would keep a sharper eye on Sakura; for protective reasons.

**-Hours later...-**

The hours flew by during the day, the night coming just as quick as it had gone earlier. Orochimaru stayed out of the onsen for a while, taking time to himself and reviewing how he'd been acting since the assassination attempt on his life. More erratic and unpredictable. As well as more cruel if not the same as usual. The evil sannin supposed he should be feeling remorse for his actions as of late, and give some kind of apology to his teammates and the Kakashi brat. However, he couldn't find a reason why. His plans of ridding the Akatsuki once and for all would fail if he could not keep up the act of playing friend. All three had their differences in life and it only made them incompatible most of the time. Tsunade with her flaws of drinking and gambling but brilliance in medical skill and brute strength. Jiraiya with his undying addiction to peeping on women in bath houses, to Jiraiya's talent in summoning and fighting in combat. And himself, Orochimaru, who's flaw was icing his heart in frigid weather and shutting everyone out...but becoming so much more powerful than most in the world. They started down the same path when they were around the ages of twelve, but soon branched off. Still...in order to pull off keeping Tsunade's aid...he had to play nice guy, no matter how much he despised the very thought. He had been doing well...but those women attacking him and of all abominations, being able to manage an actual hit, it made Orochimaru suspect he was getting weaker from letting himself too loose around the others. Maybe though, there was a way to balance the sides...

Jiraiya had stayed in Tsunade's room. On the note he nearly decimated her very room, he helped her in straightening it up and getting new furniture from the hotel staff to put in the place. They both stayed relatively silent about the happenings of the day. Jiraiya was going through injections of regret while Tsunade was trying to figure out all her feelings. They finished cleaning the room, stopping and looking at how nice it looked again...and wondering how it happened as both had gone about the business in a robotic manner, not thinking about the fact what they were doing.

"I am sorry, Tsunade...You do believe me, right?"

"Yeah. I do. I just...don't know what to think. He was doing so good. Even as much as getting drunk with us, talking with us and behaving himself quite well. Do you think maybe, he began acting this way cause of that incident in the forest? Maybe being ambushed like that...scared him?"

"Scare Orochimaru? Ha! I highly doubt it, Tsunade. Though...there is some truth. Maybe he didn't get scared, but realized something. And is not scared, but...unsure of what he's feeling."

"Saying unsure and being vague, you know."

"...Well, we can't accurately know how he feels unless he tells us, right? So maybe...he'll come back and explain to us why he's been acting so oddly."

Jiraiya put an arm around the girl's shoulders, hugging her and giving her a smile as a gift. It got the Godaime to smile too, and kind of relax off the situation. But...what would really relax her was if all this drama...could be sorted out and put behind them.


	21. Jealousy and Jiraiya's Suspicion

Lot of shit that happened! One, I quit my job. Too much stress with commission and trying to find time to do my college projects. I am going to fail on my first few cause of my work's demanding for hours. So now! I got more time to do my projects and maybe write. But no income of money...I despise having to depend on others. I may go job hunting again, but for something that is willing to comply to my hours and respect I need time to do projects.

Besides that, chapter 21! I know it took a while to update and I am sorry for that. It may be a bit short, but it does show some light on what may or may not happen. And thanks to those who read and review for me! It's one thing that cheers me up.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Jealousy and Jiraiya's Suspicion**

When night strolled close, Kakashi decided to take Naruto and Sakura out to train. It'd been a while since he seen what they could do, and wanted to see their improvements. Besides, the wise Jonin felt that the sannin needed their space away from unfamiliar eyes. Though Kakashi was known by the three, he wasn't in their circle of confliction or problems. What the problem was stayed between them and though Kakashi had a hard time swallowing the truth...it was that he didn't have business in saying anything regarding their decisions. Personally, Kakashi felt Tsunade should sever any ties made with Orochimaru and try an assassination since she was the only one he let close enough.

**-Hot Springs-**

Tsunade felt a nice night in the hot springs would help alleviate some of her pressure. The hot water washed over the naked form, the opportunity to be away from everyone and have her own time just so blissful. It also gave her time to make her own decisions without outer influences. First issue at hand was concerning Orochimaru. Should she continue on trusting him, or break the alliance and go on dealing with both enemies? With the recent events, it was more likely a good idea to end this before anything started. How could she bring Orochimaru into Konoha and tell the council she made a bet with him and compromised Konoha's safety?

"What a sucker I really am...I should have turned him down..."

**-Hotel room-**

Jiraiya lay in his bed, trying to figure out a plan as to taking care of Orochimaru. Even he had been fooled by Orochimaru's clever acting. But now, since everything was made so clear...the option was to rid the world of this dangerous snake. All it took was convincing Tsunade this was the best solution not just for them, but for other countries. How would Konoha look to the other Kages if they were found making deals with a known enemy? These deep thoughts faded when the toad sennin felt something different in the air. Eyes slid closed, feinting sleep until whoever it was showed themselves. The door opened and someone had indeed stepped into the room. The chakra levels were enough to match his own, and now no doubt was in Jiraiya's mind this was Orochimaru.

"Shit..."

The tone was more disappointment than shock. _If he was not searching for himself, then he had to be searching for Tsunade. _Jiraiya sat up quickly, launching a kunai blade. The blade zipped a path before Orochimaru, making the sannin stop and turn to face the other male. A string had been tied into the kunai's loop to bar the snake from walking past.

"This doesn't concern you, Jiraiya. Let me leave here."

"You're searching for Tsunade."

"...So what if I am? It still doesn't concern you what our business is."

It did concern him. All three were sannin, grew up together as comrades. So whatever that bastard had planned to do to Tsunade, she was his friend and would not let any harm come her way. Jiraiya pulled the kunai violently from the wall at a diagonal, swiping it across the other's cheek and cutting it. Orochimaru had let him, let the faint lines of blood slowly creep down his pale cheek. For Jiraiya to do that, he just gave invitation to start a intense level fight.

" You love her, don't you, Jiraiya?"

The inquiry stunned Jiraiya. It was true of course, but...for Orochimaru to so blatantly ask that. This hesitance was all Orochimaru needed to verify an answer. A sick grin invaded the soft, pale lips and his purple accent eyes gleaming with brilliance.

" So it is true you do. But I bet she hasn't moaned for you. She did for me this morning when I visited her. When I touched her."

The confidence in his confession, the element of boasting not bluffed. Did she really engage in such acts with _him_ of all people? The very thought made Jiraiya bare his teeth and in anger, rush at Orochimaru. This was rich to Orochimaru. Still wearing the confident grin, he stepped to the side and brought down a fist against the back of the man's neck, knocking him down to the floor in pain. But he didn't stop there. Snakes slithered out of the sleeves, wrapping tightly around the injured neck. Jiraiya desperately pulled at the entrapping animals, which bit ferociously into his hands. Orochimaru pulled on the snakes, whipping Jiraiya across the room and out the patio doors. He had enough of the man and this fight...

Jiraiya planted his feet against a tree and pushed against with chakra, jumping right at the following Orochimaru. A fist slammed into the pale cheek, sending him against the wall of the hotel. Jiraiya landed on the ground, a foot away from the sitting Orochimaru who was growing and spitting the blood from his mouth.

" Did you really do that! Did you...touch her!"

"...(chuckling) Yes...intimately, but not sexually. She...likes me. Though she isn't willing to admit it."

"You don't deserve her. You don't even deserve the deal she made with you!"

"...I know that, Jiraiya."

Orochimaru stood up, wiping the rest of the blood from his mouth and glaring at Jiraiya. Orochimaru knew well he didn't deserve what Tsunade was giving him, and most her attention. Still, if someone was going to give him something...who was he to refuse it if it benefited him? The men stared at one another angrily in silence, their initial anger over the woman simmering. Jiraiya knew his love for Tsunade was clear and true, but...him? No one could ever say whether or not his affections could be true or just another brilliant act.

"I need to talk to her. and I will kill you if you dare get in my way, Jiraiya. I am going to talk to her as the Hokage, not Tsunade. So back off."

Orochimaru brushed past Jiraiya, bumping into him purposely. He let the other sannin go, curling fingers into fists. His trust in Tsunade was busted. If she indeed really liked him...he could manipulate her. And not just Tsunade herself, as Hokage. In short...he would rule over Konoha through Tsunade! Was this...his plan?

**-Hot springs-**

Tsunade was trying best to ignore the rambunctious girls at the other end of the hot spring. Their laughter and splashing was immature and in most onsen, would be considered dishonorable. Then finally, their shouting and play seemed to stop, their attention focused elsewhere. Tsunade had closed her eyes to enjoy the silence, not noticing that their reason for the sudden hush was cause of the man walking across along the springs to the shack for towels. Orochimaru grinned when he spotted the lone Tsunade. _Just my luck..._


End file.
